


Mishap in the Theater

by The_Twister



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake AH Crew may not be prepared for this heist but just how unprepared were they? And why does Gavin think so lowly of himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amazing Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: I know this story sucks. Thanks for telling me so peeps. If you have good pointers for it then I will accept them! Also I might add a chapter on later on to the end of it to wrap up all the plotholes it has. Like Kerry, Burnie and his crew, how Ryan feels. How Jeremy fares. All that good shit. Look for that in the future, hell, if you want. Love y'all!!

"I don't think you understand the danger of this heist, Gavin! We're robbing a pretty known theater and if you're bait then you'll most likely be caught!" Michael had protested to the other volunteering for a suicide mission.

"Well! Someone has to do it! Why not have it be the team killer!" Ray pointed out. He was getting sick of this argument. It has been going on for too long.

"Ray has a point..." Geoff pointed out to the two. "Team Nice Dynamite will just have to be without a part of it for a while." Geoff sighed when Michael went to open his mouth. "No, stop talking, Michael. Gavin has made up his mind. I'm sure you can't change it." Geoff motioned to Gavin who shook his head.

"I'm sorry, my boi. This is just something I've got to do." Gavin gave Michael the puppy eyes and the other cursed.

"Fucking hell! Fine! Just know I won't be in your rescue mission when you're in fucking jail!" Michael yelled before going to leave the heist setup room.

Jack sighed this time. She had chosen to be quiet with all the chosen decisions. "I have to warn you how dangerous this will be, Gavin. Are you sure you wanna take this role on?" Gavin have her a curt nod. The response he got was a heavy sigh and Geoff clapped his hands together with a smile.

"Well, since we got that worked out why don't we work on the other parts of the heist." Gavin and Ray leaned on the table to hear Geoff speak.

"Since Michael is driving his armored vehicle as the getaway car then we'll have to be ready. Gavin you'll have to continue distracting the security's attention onto you while we get what we need." Gavin nodded as he was addressed.

"Ray, I need you take out the people who'll be in the room. Knock them out but if they put up a fight then kill on sight. Don't let anyone make a call for help or to alert more security guards. And no reason why we should have the police on us. Sure, the theater will be buzzing with its recent musical but that means nothing. It's the perfect fucking cover." Geoff slammed a fist onto the table.

"Jack, I know this is cliché as hell but I need you to distract the person at the back who could possibly be guarding it. Other than that then everything should run smoothly. Just remember to run inside as Jack is distracting Gavin." Jack and Gavin nodded to this. "Good, we'll meet here around five pm. Make sure you all have the proper attire. And Ray, tell your fucking boyfriend the time and not to get his panties in a fucking twist."

Ray rolled his eyes. "Haha, Geoff that's soooo funny." Ray went to leave the room and Jack looked at Geoff.

"This heist would've been better to run with six people. You know that, Geoff." Jack informed him and Geoff scoffed with the wave of his hand.

"Too fucking bad. Couldn't find someone in time. Now come on!" Geoff ordered the two before he left also.

"Jack..." She barely turned at her name to glance at Gavin. "I have to admit... I'm sort of scared." Gavin laughed softly and Jack couldn't help but smile sadly to him.

"Don't worry, Gav. Things will run smoothly. You'll see." Jack left Gavin alone in the room to ponder over his own thoughts.

He should have listened to Michael. Not gone through with being the bait but he couldn't help it. He wanted to prove that he was more useful. That he just didn't mess things up. He would have this be successful for his crew members no matter what.

He walked out of Geoff's place. He rubbed his neck before he went to get on his bike. Going back to his own place to wait for the desired time they had to go meet at.

_-I can't believe you're going through with this. Are you fucking stupid? We care about you Gav. I don't want you in jail. You won't survive in there. You know that!!-_

Gavin heard the text message alert once he stopped his bike. He slipped his phone out and saw it was from Michael. Sighing to the words on the screen and not responding was all he could do. He couldn't tell the other he was scared of what could possibly happen. He couldn't even tell the other he might be feeling like he COULDN'T do it anymore. He decided against it though as he traveled up to his own apartment. Going past a neighbor who was speaking to some person.

He hadn't looked up to the people walking by. He walked into his own place with a heavy sigh. Going over to the couch to relax before the appointed time of the heist.

\---

"Look, Gavin shouldn't be doing this, Ray! He's one of the lads! Why would we let him do this?!" Michael was yelling by now.

"Michael, just let him do this. Hell, I'm sure he'll be fine. I mean come on he's Gavin. The guy always gets out of tough situations like this." Ray waved it off. They were relaxing at Michael's place.

"That's not the point, Ray. This time... This time it's different, alright? This theater is owned by a millionaire. Who has insured that there will be guards on his opening night of his new play? It's only because he's sure that it'll be a sold out show. Then we plan to steal all of that money? We're going to be hunted down for putting the fucking guy in a mountain of debt." Michael sat up and crushed the empty can he had in his hand.

"So? We'll be in danger and Gavin will be in jail. Where it's safe." He told Michael who shook his head.

"No! Gavin is in the most danger here, Ray! He'll be trying to distract the guards in any way that he can. That means shenanigans which could alert the owner." Michael pointed out but received a shrug from Ray. It caused Michael to scream in frustration before laying his head back.

"Dude, calm down. Gavin will be fine and we'll be out in no time. Come on you'll see. Everything is going to be perfect."

Michael sighed to that. He had a feeling though and when he had those feelings then he knew nothing would be perfect. Everything would be far from perfect. "If you say so." He sighed in defeat. He'll go along with the flow but once something seemed off then he'd search for Gavin.

_**5 PM at Los Santos Majestic Theater on opening night** _

"Alright, is everyone in position?" Multiple voices responded to Geoff. "Good, now Jack you move in with Gavin just around the corner. Go!" Then they were off.

Ray and Michael watched from a nearby building. Michael talks under his breath as Jack pulled the guard away from the door then he watched Gavin sneak inside.

"I'm in." That was all he heard before Gavin's communication device was turned off. He focused back on Jack to see her knock the guard out just in time and drag him to the garbage can then throw him in.

"Everything is clear in the back." Jack's voice filtered through Michael's swirling thoughts of Gavin and he blinked a couple of times to be focused again.

"Alright, Ray and Jack you move inside. I'll meet you in there. Michael and I will go in through the side doors." Geoff motioned for Ray and Jack to leave.

"Don't we have to wait for Gavin, boss?" Michael asked and received no answer. He looked over where Geoff was supposed to be at and he cursed as he saw an empty spot. Soon he left his post to go to the other side. 

Gavin had just opened it and was startled by seeing Michael there. "Whoa, sorry about being late... Geoff yelled at me." Michael shook his head to the other.

"You're fine, Gav. Geoff was too impatient to wait for your signal." He shook his head and went in. "Good job." Gavin smiled brightly before running off to do his part.

Michael watched him go before he went to travel the place. Remembering where certain rooms were and then he remembered the floor plans of the place. He turned left down a long corridor where Ray already was.

"What are you doing here?!" Ray hissed to Michael.

"Can you make sure Gavin makes it out?" Ray sighed in irritation. "Please can you do this for me, Ray? Please?" Ray shooed him after a curt nod.

"Sure, but if I see he has guards or someone important near him then I am not risking my ass to save him. Remember that!" Ray said after Michael who thanked him.

Michael went to his position and waited for Geoff. "Alright, almost all the people are inside." He told them through the headset. "That means things are running smoothly."

"They'll be dividing up the money into paychecks for the actors and the expenses of the play. Make sure you get both. We want to make this millionaire bankrupt, alright? So we need to get both piles of money!" Geoff kept talking but hushed. He watched some men divide everything up before they went their separate ways.

"Why do they divide it up? That makes no sense." Michael grumbled and Geoff hushed him.

"Be prepared. They're coming your way Michael and Ray." The two prepared themselves while Jack went up to the roof to the helicopter that was there. She would make sure they were out of there safely.

"When you guys get the money then head up to the roof. We can take this chopper." Jack said into her headset. She got no reply and she knew why. She stationed herself within the thing and waited for Geoff who came up.

"I think we'll pull this off." Geoff ran up to her and got into the passenger seat.

"At the expense of Gavin." Jack rolled her eyes and saw the door to the roof open up. "You don't suppose?" She whispered before they noticed it was security guards; they were knocked out by an incoming Michael.

"Where's Ray?!" Geoff shouted and Michael looked behind him.

"Uh, I'm not sure. He said to me that he got the money. But he said he had to go do something?" Geoff growled to that and motioned for Michael to get into the chopper.

"Well, whatever he is doing he should do it fast so he doesn't get left behind. God damn it, Ray!" Geoff sighed dramatically causing Michael to snicker.

\---

Ray kept the duffel bag of money by the escape door and he went to look for Gavin. Walking as fast as he could while still being quiet was putting on extra time that they could be possibly caught. "Gav! Gavin where are y-" He cut himself off and covered his mouth when he looked down a hallway.

Quickly, he hid behind the wall and peeked into the hallway once more. "Why are you here?!" He saw Gavin pinned to the wall and a hand was around his throat. He recognized the man though and it made his stomach flip. They hadn't expected the owner to be here and since he was then Ray had to get out of there.

Gavin just happened to have some terrible luck once he bumped into that guy. "Sorry buddy..." Ray mumbled dryly before going to the chopper up on the roof. He climbed up the steps quickly and made it up to see Michael shoot a security guard behind him. "Go! The owner is here! We've got to go before he catches on!" Ray shouted as he climbed in.

"What?! I didn't know he'd be here!" Jack got the chopper going and off the ground when more security guards came rushing onto the roof. Then Michael saw Gavin with the person he presumed was the owner.

Geoff was looking at the ground too and he looked up to Ray. "You didn't tell us he had Gavin!!" Geoff aimed for the man but saw a gun go to Gavin's head. "Fuck!" Geoff shouted.

"Didn't think I'd have to mention it!" Ray yelled back to him as he went and picked off security guards who were shooting at them.

"Would've been fucking nice to know, Ray!" Michael chimed in at that point and was shooting also. But couldn't help to always look back at Gavin. He looked terrified and he honestly felt horrible. He knew he should've volunteered for something like being bait but his pride got in the way.

"I think next time you should warn us before you get up to the roof, Ray." Jack got high enough so that the bullets weren't hitting as often. "And I'll make sure to do research about who's attending next time." Jack added once she had them flying away.

"Jesus fucking christ..." Michael grumbled and climbed into a seat. Settling down and leaning his head back with a heavy sigh.

Ray reloaded his gun and went to sit by Michael. "Wasn't expecting that. Now were you, Geoff?" Ray couldn't help but laugh from the adrenaline pumping through him.

"Shut it! I didn't know Gavin would be caught by Haywood." He snapped to Ray. "I didn't even know the fucker was here. If I did then he would've been fucking dead on the spot." Geoff sighed and rubbed his face.

"Why didn't you shoot him then?" Jack glanced to him then back to the sky. Making sure not to take her eyes off of it to make sure they got to where they had to go.

"He was using Gavin! He had a fucking gun to his head, Jack! Didn't you see that?!" Geoff was yelling by the end. Infuriated that Ryan got ahold of the lad and worry was lacing those loud words.

"No, I didn't since I was making sure that Ray and Michael didn't get hit much. Trying to fly a chopper doesn't give you the ability to look around when you want..." She snapped to Geoff and he grumbled to himself.

"What are we going to do about it? Gavin is technically the stupid one here! He let himself get caught by this fucking Haywood guy! Why are you so mad?!" Ray threw his hands up. "Gavin fucked up. Not any of us."

Geoff threw a glare back to Ray. "I am saying we all fucked up, Ray! It's a collective FUCK UP!" He groaned and looked out to Sandy Shores below.

"Well, don't we need a plan to get him back now?" Michael chirped in and Geoff thought about it. "Haywood would keep him as a 'hostage' wouldn't he?" Michael added.

"Probably, since he does know Gavin is part of us. Who wouldn't?" Jack said. "I'm sure we can work something out with him. In the meantime let's lay low for a while." Jack landed the chopper in an airfield.

All of them agreed and Michael hopped out with a heavy sigh. "Hey, sorry about Gavin but look at the bright side we'll probably get to raid the Haywood Mansion for him." Ray patted Michael on the back when he got out.

Michael couldn't help but laugh and smile to him. "Yeah yeah, come on you silly fuck." He punched Ray in the arm causing Ray to wince and rub his arm but smile back.

\---

"GOD DAMN IT!" Gavin was thrown into a lush office and he landed on the carpet. "What the fuck is wrong with gangs!" Gavin looked up to see the other pacing about and muttering under his breath. He sat up and watched more before he decided to stand again. "Where does your crew hang at?!" He was closed in on but he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh? You're going to be like that? What's your name...?" He growled and Gavin sighed.

"Gavin, sir." Gavin said and the other arched a brow. "And you're James Haywood." The other scoffed to the title and waved it off.

"Please, just Ryan is fine." Ryan muttered angrily. He went back to pacing and he glared to Gavin. "They stole the money didn't they?" Gavin nodded. "Steal anything else?" Gavin shrugged. "How do you not know?!" He growled.

"I destroyed my ear piece before I got in here. Had no way to contact them." Ryan stopped pacing at that and he looked at Gavin.

Gavin stood there awkwardly so he choose to rub his arm and kept his gaze anywhere besides Ryan. "So... You let them USE you as bait?" Gavin nodded again and he bit his lip. "Why?" Gavin looked up to him. "Why would you let yourself be considered as something as low as bait?" Ryan said the last word with distaste. Like he had a bad meal on a nice evening which had ruined the whole day.

"Uh, we needed one so I... I volunteered." Gavin told him. "Why do you even care? I'm just some kid who distracted you. Shouldn't you be handing me over to the police?" Gavin retorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ryan sighed to that and he shook his head. "A lanky kid like you in jail? I don't think you'd last even an hour, Gavin." He could help but to laugh at the others puffed up cheeks. "I know now you were bait but why did you volunteer for something so... Uncivil?" Ryan scrunched up his nose to the idea of ANYONE being bait.

"Wanted to prove myself..." Ryan arched a brow to the soft statement.

"What was that?" He hadn't quite heard what Gavin said.

"I wanted to prove myself to my crew that I was helpful in some way. And being a decoy was the only way. Why do you care again?" Gavin asked him.

"Because no one should consider themselves that low." Ryan told the other. "As low as some bait."

"Well, I guess you've finally met someone who considers themselves that low. How does it feel, Ryan?" Gavin asked.

Ryan growled to the others sass and he pinned him against the wall. "Don't have me regret letting you live, Gavin. I will take your life if I deem it necessary now come with me, prick." He pushed Gavin towards his office door.

"Where are we going?" Gavin asked confused.

"To watch my fucking musical, what else? Then you're coming home with me. Deal with it." Ryan's words came off as threatening but Gavin found them more comforting than anything else.

"Nothing else is going to be done to me?" Gavin asked Ryan as they walked to his booth. Ryan scoffed to the others question as they walked.

"What else could I do to you? Rape? I'm much more civil than that. Sure, you may think lowly of yourself but I can see there is potential within you. Something I can hone." Ryan made a motion with his hand before letting it slip to a fist. "And besides you need a boost in self-esteem, Gavin. Not a steep decrease."

Gavin didn't understand completely but he agreed anyways. Besides the guy wasn't all that bad. He honestly didn't know why Geoff hated him so much. "So... You know about the crew I am with then?" Ryan stopped walking once he had asked the question. He stepped out of line already, didn't he? "Bugger all..." Gavin whispered and Ryan turned towards him.

"That's not a word." Ryan pointed at him. "But yes I know about your crew. It was not too long ago that I was actually running with it. I just decided my interests were elsewhere and my skills could be put to better use. It seemed Geoff hadn't agreed. He has hated me ever since." Ryan shrugged and glanced away from Gavin.

"Why did you leave?" Gavin couldn't help but pry into the whole situation. It made no sense. Geoff never mentioned the other being in the crew before. Jack hadn't either and neither had Michael. Ray was new to Fake AH Crew like Gavin was and when they joined it was only Michael, Geoff and Jack. There had never been a mentioning of a fourth member or former member.

"He used us all. Used us like some tools. Sure, he has this motto that we're family but don't believe Geoff." Ryan shook his head to that. "He has to always control what we do when we do it. It bothered the fuck out of me so I left." Ryan shrugged. "Tried to convince the others he wouldn't change but they said there was someone coming that could change him. I was doubtful of that so I didn't stick around. Just upped and left. Haven't made contact since." Ryan stated. "Had no reason to." He added and turned back around.

"Geoff has never mentioned you since I've been there." He told Ryan who couldn't help but glance back to him. "When I got there he never really took command. It was harder for him to since Ray and I joined. We went out with Michael a lot and just exploded whatever we could." Ryan arched a brow to that.

"What are you to Geoff?" Ryan asked him.

"Geoff? He took me in once I moved here from England." Gavin smiled proudly to the fact. "And he normally lets me do whatever I want." Gavin smiled more. "Though I normally do get in trouble a lot and Michael has to bail me out. Or even Ray has to bail me out. Sure, he may complain but he still bails me out!" Gavin told Ryan who turned fully towards him.

"So, they were right? You changed Geoff for the better?" Gavin shrugged to Ryan's question. "Look, Gavin, I didn't think Geoff could even change. He had been drinking and taking command of Fake AH Crew for so long that I got to the point of bringing in my own band of misfits to make up a crew." Ryan explained to Gavin.

Gavin arched a brow to that as he heard what he said. "So... You have your own crew?" Ryan nodded. "Can I meet them?" Gavin's voice was soft.

Ryan chuckled and shook his head as he looked at Gavin. "I know what you're trying to do, Gavin. It won't be that easy." Ryan ruffled the others hair with another chuckle. "Nice try though. I admire your effort." Ryan turned and he went to lead Gavin to his executive seating.

He motioned for Gavin to sit first before he sat down himself. "I think it'd help my self-esteem if I met your crew. They have to be built with people who you consider worthy, right?" Gavin leaned over to Ryan who chuckled more.

"Gavin, I'll consider it but for now just sit back and enjoy the production. My shows are hardest to get into and you'd rather chat the night away with a guy like me? Get you head on straight, Gavin. And be quiet." Ryan shushed him then let his focus go back onto the show after he slid some glasses on. 

Gavin watched him for a while before looking to the stage. Seeing the curtain go up for the first act to begin. That's when he realized that Ryan didn't put on musicals or plays but dances. Ballerinas and all that junk. Then the guilt started to swell up once the show really started up.

They weren't just screwing over Ryan. No, they had screwed over the many talented dancers that wouldn't be paid for doing this current opening night series of shows. "Oh god..." Gavin kept his voice soft as he felt sick to his stomach now.

Ryan glanced over to him with a small smirk before turning his attention back to the show. "That dear Gavin is called guilt." Ryan whispered over to him. "Glad you know what it feels like." Ryan chuckled lowly as the graceful dancing continued onstage.


	2. All is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has secrets but he knows where he stands. Ryan can't break him that easily.

Gavin had lowered himself in the seat enough that no one from the stage could see him but he could still see the stage. "Why do I have to watch this?" Gavin was complaining now. He felt his gut twist up and he didn't want to see the graceful moves anymore. He just wanted to leave and not be able to come back. Get himself thrown out of the theater if he even could.

"Because I want you to experience a real ballet like this." Ryan leaned over to squeeze Gavin's leg in return. "Just watch and enjoy this, Gavin." He told him softly.

Gavin sighed to the others logic and went to sit up better. He felt like he was being treated like a child but he wasn't.  Ryan just wanted him to see the show with this sense of dread in his stomach most likely. The guilt was building up with each graceful move of the dancers. Each note from the orchestra caused Gavin's stomach to tighten ever so slightly because he knew what he had taken away. He knew those performers wouldn't be getting their paychecks that evening. Not one of them.

"E-Excuse me..." Gavin couldn't take it anymore. He rushed out of Ryan's special booth and rushed somewhere. He didn't know where but it had to be anywhere but there.

A hand grabbed his arm though to keep him from moving. "Sorry Gavin, but I'd rather keep a rascal like you within my sights at all times." Ryan's voice was thick with something that Gavin couldn't quite put his words into. Either it was venom or something else. But all he knew was that Ryan wasn't tolerating his shit anymore. It was most likely because he let Ryan's money be taken.

Gavin fell back into the seat but he sunk down low in it. Staring wide eyed straight forward. His chest rising and falling quickly as the tempo of the music began to speed up.

"Calm down." Gavin gripped the seat's arms and he glanced over to a smiling Ryan. "Calm the fuck down or I'll make you. Don't you know proper theater etiquette, Gavin? Sit up straight, no leaving, or talking." Ryan's voice was soft and Gavin now knew why. All he did was nod a couple of times.

He knew theater etiquette or whatever it was called. He just kept thinking about what he took from them was all. And he wasn't liking the idea of it. "R-Right..." Gavin covered his mouth as he felt as though his voice came out too high. Too squeaky probably since he received a glare from Ryan before the man looked back to the stage with a smile gracing his features.

It was like he was watching the birth of his child. Getting teary eyed at certain points and just enjoying what he was watching. But Gavin knew it was just the proud owner of a successful theater.

Sadly, the production number was much longer than Gavin anticipated and once they had made it to intermission, Gavin was done with it.

"I'm not going back out there." Gavin was talking quick as they had walked back to Ryan's office to grab some things.

"Sorry, but you sort of have to." Ryan told him and Gavin laughed uneasily.

"Yeah, well fuck you! I'm not going back out to that balcony. I can't handle it, Ryan!" Gavin's voice squeaked. But it was more of a squawk and Ryan looked at him with concern.

"Is my production not good enough for common filth like you?" Ryan asked. "Do you think you're so much higher than these people that you can't even grace them with your own presence? You consider yourself bait, Gavin. The least you can FUCKING do is watch one god damn professional theater production without getting your panties in a god damn twist." Ryan growled as he pushed at Gavin's chest as he advanced on him when he spoke.

Gavin whimpered and he rubbed at his chest. "I-I'm uncomfortable! Okay?! I know what I took from them, Ryan! I don't want to ruin something so good because I have a queasy personality." Gavin defended himself.

"That's no excuse to me, Gavin." Ryan sneered. "You are going to sit there. Watch this production and let that guilt build the fuck up!" Ryan raised his voice as he jabbed a finger into the others chest. "BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU DESERVE." Ryan growled as he was done with Gavin's excuses. "You're the one who came into my theater. Stole from MY performers. So, the decency you can do is grace them with your FUCKED up existence and watch their wonderful performance." Ryan growled. "Then I'll introduce you to them later as the man who took their paychecks from them." He chuckled.

Gavin backed up to that and felt himself back up against the wall. "Is this some sick way of torture for you?" Gavin whispered.

Ryan laughed and he looked at Gavin. "What? I'm letting you see this production for free. How is that torture, Gavin? I can't help it if you're human instinct is to feel guilty, alright? I just want you to see who you took from."

Ryan gestures towards the door as his office lights flickered. Indicating that the next act was beginning. "Now please make your way back to the theater, my dear boy. Let's finish watching this." He stated.

Gavin took a deep breath to the order but he nodded to the other. Leaving the office before him and going to sit down in the booth but he slouched in his seat again. Receiving a slap to the head to sit up straight. Gavin sat up better to that and he glanced to Ryan who sent him a glare.

It was an hour and half for the next part which Gavin concluded to be more elaborate than the last. He didn't know it was possible but it had seemed to be. The dancers were closer to each other and their moves were intimate near the end. So intimate that Gavin shifted in his seat and got uncomfortable. He shifted again and glanced over to Ryan who had sniffled and brushed a tear off his cheek.

Gavin looked away as the production ended and the performers took a bow on the stage. A standing ovation given to them all for their production. Ryan stood and he began to clap for his own production. "Bravo! Bravo!" He yelled and continued to clap. A smile spreading across his face as he wasn't the only one who was cheering for the performers.

Gavin had sneaked out of the booth area and stood outside the door. Leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling with a deep sigh. Sure, he hadn't clapped for the production but he had no reason to. "This guy is crazy." Gavin muttered. Voicing his thoughts on how Ryan was acting. He was just sat through a professional performance which he hadn't even dressed properly for!

"Gavin! How did you like the show?" Ryan slipped an arm around his shoulders. Pulling him close as they walked to his office. "I hope you enjoyed it because I don't plan to only take you tonight." He poked the others cheek.

"Can I please not come any other night? I get it. I get that I took something away from these wonderful people. Besides... I think it'd be better if I wasn't here when my crew came back to get me." Gavin stated.

Ryan chuckled to that and he slid his hand into Gavin's hair. Shoving him into office once they got there. "They just stole from a major theater, Gavin. They will be laying low for as long as possible." Ryan stated and closed his office door. He went over to his desk and rummaged through a drawer for his keys to his personal car. "You won't be saved for a long time, Gavin. So don't worry about that. They're all doing what they want. Doing the one and only thing they know how to do best; hide out doing nothing." Ryan stated and went over to the jackets hanging up. He took the suit one off for in favor of a leather one.

"Don't be mean." Gavin crossed his arms over his chest and Ryan chuckled to the request.

Ryan went over and grabbed his hand. Pulling him out of the office after waving bye to his bodyguards. "Sir, are you taking the boy with you?" Ryan nodded to that. "We hope that you give out the proper punishment for this young man."

"Oh, don't worry I have a good one." Ryan smirked slightly. "A very VERY good one." Ryan informed his head bodyguard. "Please do inform the cast and crew that they'll get paid next time." Ryan told the bodyguard who nodded.

"Where are we going?" Gavin asked once Ryan began to walk away from the man.

"Los Santos hills." Ryan stated clearly and Gavin frowned. "You'll see why soon enough." Gavin kept on frowning as he didn't know what to think anymore.

"Is there a reason why we're going there? Any particular one?" Gavin asked Ryan who shrugged slightly. He opened the door for Gavin and closed the door after Gavin settled in.

Gavin watched him through the back window and saw the trunk block his view. He turned back around to watch the cars going past them and then the driver's door opened. "I hope you know that this won't change the relationship between us, Gavin." Ryan stated and Gavin looked over to see he had a mask on. Ryan looked at him with a cold glare. "You've stolen from me. I'm running the usual errands I had planned for tonight. You coming along is just a happy accident. If I say you're someone to certain people then just go with it." Ryan stated as he started his car to start driving. "Unless you'd rather die." Ryan stated.

"Do I need a mask?" Gavin asked and Ryan held his hand out. "Make up? That won't hide my face well enough for people not to recognize me."

"It'll hide something. Just rub it all over your face. Unless you're too fucking pussy to then I understand but I'm holding you hostage against Geoff. I'd rather my leverage on him not get TOO damaged, Gavin." Gavin sighed and took what was handed to him. Smearing some on his hand then his face only then to wipe it on his pants.

"There, I'm sure that'll conceal something though it won't be much." Gavin muttered and Ryan glanced over then back to the road.

"In my glove compartment. There should be a pair of shades in there. They should conceal more of your face though people could possibly recognize that huge nose of yours." Ryan snickered at his own joke but it caused Gavin to slam the compartment closed. "Hey! Treat my baby with respect and I'll treat you with some too. Sorry, the joke had to be made." Ryan waved it off as he continued to drive up into Los Santos hills.

"Well, it was an unnecessary comment." Gavin grumbled and slid the glasses on. The already dark night going darker. "You gave me sunglasses to wear at night? Isn't that douchey?" Gavin asked.

"And? What's your point? Why should you care? All we're doing is meeting some people I know. Would you rather them recognize you or you look like a major douche to them? Be my guest if you'd like to get shot down tonight. I wouldn't mind too much." Ryan stated and they pulled up to the radio tower at the top of the city.

Gavin rolled his eyes but got out once he saw Ryan get out. "Lindsay! Jeremy and Matt! How are my favorite people today?" It's always better to use a mask. You can never tell if the person is really smiling behind it or not.

"Fine actually, so what crew was this that hit the theater?" Lindsay hit her fist into her open hand. "I'd like to give them a personal beating of my own. No one steals from that theater. Not even us!" Lindsay motioned to other two that were on either side of her. "It's absurd. Rob a bank but not a freaking theater. Have better class." Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"How much did they even manage to get?" Jeremy asked.

"All of the money." Ryan stated and Matt whistled.

"Sure, they may be horrible people but they do know how to clean out." Matt stated and received a glare from Lindsay. He put his hands up in defense. "Hey! I'm just saying what we were all thinking!" Matt shrugged and shoved his hands back into his pockets. "What crew was it?" Matt tilted his head.

"Fake AH Crew, I have one of theirs and they made off with my chopper. Which I believe was the work of Jack. Only she knows how to fly the best and then Michael was one of the people who was grabbing money along with another." Ryan stated.

Gavin was staying mostly in the shadows and by the car. Just now figuring out that Ryan had met up with the misfits of his crew. Probably only half of it but it was still a crew even if it was only a small amount of it. He looked them over and then let his eyes wander down. They looked like nothing to him.

"OH Michael, once I get my hands on him. He is in for a world of hurt!" Lindsay stated and Jeremy patted her shoulder. She took a deep breath then laughed it off a bit. "But they wouldn't have had enough. They needed six for that type of job right? With you gone it sounded like they only had four." Lindsay crossed her arms over her chest.

"They had five. Two in front and two in back. One of them took out most of my bodyguards from the chopper. Then I have one of theirs remember. So they had five to infiltrate the theater." Ryan stated.

"Still. That isn't enough." Jeremy stated. "Wouldn't the power had to been cut? A heist like that would have to have a hacker. To cut the power so the crew wasn't seen or that someone was alerted that they were even there." Jeremy stated.

"Normally yes, but if you have someone so willing to be bait then you don't need that." Ryan stated bitterly.

Jeremy, Matt, and Lindsay exchanged looks between each other. They knew how Ryan felt about those type of people and knowing they had one must have meant something.

"So, is that the person you have then? The bait person?" Matt asked and Ryan merely nodded. "Are they with you currently?" Matt asked again but more quietly as he motioned towards the person staying by the car. Ryan glanced back then to Matt; nodding stiffly. "So, why aren't we torturing them for info?"

"Because he's easy. Tonight made him queasy by just watching the performance, Matt." Ryan stated and he saw the other two discussing him under their breaths. "Have something to say, you two?" He asked them.

"Nothing really. Why would we have anything to say?" Jeremy laughed uneasily and Lindsay frowned.

"He looks like a douche." Ryan couldn't help but smirk behind the mask.

"Lindsay!" Jeremy hissed and tried to have her be quiet.

"What?! It's true! He looks like a fucking douche!" Lindsay threw her hand in his direction. "I have my opinions and you have yours, Jeremy." Lindsay poked his chest before turning back to Ryan. "I take it you'll be dealing with him, right?" Ryan nodded once to her. "Good, he'd probably be dead by the time Fake AH Crew decides to come for him. We'll tell you when we see them." Lindsay stated and Ryan nodded again to her.

"Thank you guys. This will help me a lot." Ryan turned his back to them. "Gavin! Back into the car!" Gavin nodded and he got in. Ryan glanced back to them. "If I find out one of you is a rat to Fake AH Crew like Kerry was then there will consequences. Remember that." He told them then went to walk to his car.

Ryan slid in and turned his car on. He watched the three begin to talk to each other then he pulled away. "Why did you say my name? Wasn't my disguise pointless then?" Gavin asked angrily.

"No, it wasn't entirely pointless. They won't recognize you once I let Geoff have you back and you give me inside information." Gavin froze to that. "Tell me where you guys are going to hit for money and then we'll hit it first. With your help too. Just each and every time you'll have to sneak away." Ryan stated.

"W-What?" Gavin frowned deeply. "I can't betray Geoff like that!" Gavin squawked.

"But you're going to. You'll have to." Ryan stated to him and he glanced to him. His eyes shining to the thought. "Because you owe me Gavin. You owe me a lot more than you know."

Gavin sighed to this and he looked down. Choosing not to give the other anymore eye contact. "I won't do it." He muttered.

"In time you'll see it my way, Gavin." Ryan stated. "Then you'll do what I ask of you. It's only a matter of a time." Ryan told him as they pulled into his garage. He stepped out of the vehicle and Gavin stepped out after. "Besides, why do you care how you're used? You consider yourself something that's as low as bait. Why should I listen to your opinion on this?" Ryan let him enter the elevator first.

Gavin stayed quiet to the question though because he knew Ryan had a point. He still jumped though when the other wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm still a person. I should have a say in this. And I say no." Gavin stated.

Ryan hummed to that and he squeezed Gavin's shoulder as he pulled him closer. "Yes, that very well may be the case, Gavin. But any human being can be convinced and I'm sure I'll convince you. Why not get back at them? They made you bait. Most crews would've gone down together. They would have failed together and not left a SINGLE man behind. And since you were, in a sense, left behind by Geoff. What makes you think he'll care what is going on with you right now?" Ryan watched his words take effect. "Besides this is your chance to be considered something better than bait. Sure, you won't be considered something higher to them but to me you won't be considered scum anymore. You'll be considered something more." Ryan leaned in and whispered the end of the sentence into Gavin's ear.

Gavin shuddered to the breath on his ear and he chewed on his bottom lip. Sure, he could take the opportunity. A way to repay Ryan back without blood or money. Just his sweat and tears poured into the mix of guilt and unhappiness. His betrayal to his own crew for the gratefulness of another more powerful man.

He looked up to Ryan who motioned him towards the guest room. A soft smile on his features and he had just noticed the mask was off with the make up there wiped off in some way. He would be betraying his crew for a proud man like this. A hardworking man, right?

Gavin couldn't help but smile once the others back was turned towards him. He could help. He could actually cooperate but he was stubborn. He wasn't that easily swayed by a few smartly placed phrases and praises.

"Thank you, Ryan." He said with a soft smile. "Oh, and Ryan..." He called after the other who had turned to leave. "You'll have to do better than that to convince me to betray my crew. I'm not easily swayed by a few intelligent arguments." Gavin smiled sweetly to Ryan, whose small triumph smile slowly faded into a scowl. "Goodnight Mr. Haywood." Gavin particularly singsong.

Ryan growled to him as the door closed and he took a deep breath. Going to head to his kitchen to get a glass of water. Slamming the glass down onto the counter and shattering it upon impact in his anger. He stared hard at the counter then he started to chuckle. "He is smarter than he looks... Oh, how much fun this will be. So much fun." Ryan muttered to himself and grabbed another glass of water. And with that glass he made his way to his room to turn in for the night.

\---

Michael sighed as they had settled down in second home of Jack's. She passed Geoff and Michael some beers then a soda to Ray. "Well, we've only been here for a few hours but I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say that Gavin is defiantly priority to get back." Geoff snorted to that.

"Only because the little fucker let himself get caught, Jack. I'm just lucky Haywood grabbed the most loyal crew member. I know if it was any of you fuckers besides Gavin then this place would already be up in flames. A maniacal laugh in the distance that would tell us that it was all Ryan's doing." Geoff stated and he turned away from the window he had been looking out of.

"Are you saying that Gavin is more loyal than Michael or I? Or even Jack? That's cold man." Ray took a swig of his soda.

"Just easier to convince to betray Geoff." Jack stated as she took a seat. "Ryan is good with his words. Michael can confirm that since Ryan almost convinced him to leave Fake AH Crew with him." Jack smirked slightly.

"H-Hey! I apologized for that already and took my punishment openly right? Just drop it." Michael's face got red.

"What? Is that true? How?" Ray sat up straighter to hear the story.

"Oh, it was because Michael had this major crush on one of the people that Ryan mentioned would be in his crew. Her name is Lindsay." Jack told Ray who furrowed his brow but nodded.

"H-Hey! I said drop it, Jack!" Michael growled out to the woman.

Jack had leaned forward to share the gossip with Ray but she put her hands up once Michael snapped. "Alright, no need to get your dick in a twist. I was just telling Ray." Jack stated.

"What made you stay?" Ray leaned back into the couch after he had leaned forward.

"Gavin." Geoff snickered as he took a swig of his beer. "The kid had an impact on all three of us and when he brought you in with us. Well, we trusted him enough to let you in and he had only been in for a few days." Ray frowned.

"I've known Gav since he came to the U.S. with Dan the man. How did you guys even hear of him?" Ray asked.

"Huh? He told me that he hadn't been in the U.S. before that. That it was his first week and you were just happened upon." Geoff stated.

Ray shook his head and he set his soda down. "No, he has been here for a while with Dan. They were a two man crew for a while until something happened. Gavin won't state what but he came to me and told me about your crew. So, I joined with him just to make him more comfortable. I had planned to leave but... You guys are like family now. I can't imagine myself somewhere else or with a different crew." Ray stated.

"D’awww that's adorable." Jack cooed to Ray. Rubbing his leg since she was closest to him. He smiled a bit to her before he looked to the other two.

"So, Gavin lied to you Geoff. Still think he won't betray you?" Michael couldn't help but tease their boss.

Geoff hushed him as he worked it over in his head. "Well, let's give him a little longer than usual. See if he breaks. He knows we lay low for at least a week then we go back to doing shit. Let's lay low for a little longer than usual then we'll go rescue the little prick. Then that'll prove to all of you just how loyal my Gav is." Geoff stated.

"Sure, we'll see what happens." Michael muttered as he had his doubts now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People seemed to enjoy this. So, here is another chapter... Also I love GTA. Setting people on fire with flares on the golf course. That's where you get to watch everyone and EVERYTHING BURN! >:D


	3. Deals are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan cuts a deal that Geoff has to agree to.

Jack shuffled into the kitchen the next morning. Scratching her upper arm as she noted Michael at the table staring hard at the table top. "Something bothering you?" She asked as she went over to the coffee maker. Getting a steaming cup of coffee and she leaned against the counter to sip at it. Wrapping her hands around the warm was with a soft sigh.

"The Gavin thing." Jack sighed again but more in annoyance than anything else. "Why would he lie to Geoff like that? What aim does that give him?" Michael had turned in his seat to face her.

Jack set her mug down and choose to give Michael her full attention. It was clear the lad was concerned with something that was dropped last night. She knew he was but it must've kept him up all night. "Did you even sleep?" Michael frowned to that and he looked away. "Look, Michael you're acting paranoid. You know Gavin. He has been in the crew long enough that WE all know his intentions of something are never bad." Jack stated.

"Yeah, but what happened to his partner in crime? And how did they manage a two man crew, Jack? There has to be shit that Gavin is keeping from us. Like some secret talents he may have or something." Michael stated.

Jack furrowed her brow to that. "Gavin knew a lot about guns. That is how he won over Geoff. So, I guess that could explain a little. Geoff hadn't really questioned him knowing the stuff but he let him nonetheless. But Michael, Geoff doesn't seem that bent out of shape about this. Gavin must have told him something about Dan." Jack explained to the other.

"And not tell us? Or even you? That's a load of shit and you know it." Michael scowled.

"Actually, she is correct. I respected Gavin's wish not to tell any of you about Dan. It's a sensitive subject for him." Geoff shuffled in and whispered a soft good morning to Jack who smiled to him. "As for hidden talents. I wouldn't be able to say anything about that. Sure, Gavin may be hiding a talent that Ray probably won't mention but that doesn't mean you just go and stop trusting him, Michael. Gavin may have only joined a few years ago but he is just as loyal as you are. He has told me what he could about Dan." Geoff stated and got his coffee.

"Why hasn't he shared it with me yet? His boi? Huh? That makes no sense, Geoff." Michael scowled as he was offended not to hear about this Dan guy from Gavin himself.

"Could you blame him?" Jack chimed in and Michael glanced to her. "He probably was killed. Or something like that and Gavin blames himself for the death. It could be something complicated like that and you're offended by the fact he didn't tell you himself? Be more thoughtful, Michael. Not everything revolves around you, honey." Jack grabbed her coffee once Ray entered the kitchen. She went over and patted Michael on the shoulder then she passed Ray. Leaning up to kiss him softly on the cheek.

Ray smiled to her warmly and he blinked at the other two. "Why wasn't I invited to the breakfast party?" He frowned.

"It's not a breakfast party..." Michael grumbled and got up to leave.

"If you leave then know not to come back till nightfall, Michael!" Geoff called out after him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Fucker..." Michael whispered the last part then he left.

Geoff sighed deeply and took a full drink of his coffee. "Whoa, what crawled up Michael's ass and died?" Ray asked as he went to make himself some cereal.

"He's butt hurt about not being told about Dan. And about how he found out from you and not Gavin himself." Ray frowned to what Geoff said.

"Michael does understand I said it was a sensitive subject with Gavin, right? He wouldn't even tell me." Ray stated.

"He didn't tell me either." Geoff told Ray who frowned more. "I knew about Dan though and how he was in America for over a year before he joined this crew." Geoff stated.

"Oh, was that why you weren't surprised?" Geoff nodded to Ray and he smiled warmly to him.

"Ray, no one keeps anything from daddy. Besides you all have shared my bed with me at least once." Geoff snickered to the flush on Ray's cheek. He ruffled Ray's hair as he walked past him. "Lovemaking is a good way to get to know your crew, don't you think?" Geoff whispered in Ray's ear.

Ray shuddered and he stepped away from Geoff with an uneasy chuckle but he nodded to the other. Geoff smiled to him and left him in the kitchen.

Ray stared at his bowl for a while and wanted to ask something but when he turned then Jack was there. "What?" Jack blinked and noticed Ray had jumped.

"I-I don't... I..." Ray stumbled on his words and Jack chuckled.

"Adorable." She leaned forward and captured his lips in her own. "Why were you so spooked?" She asked, concern lacing the words.

Ray bit his lower lip. "It's what Geoff said..." Jack rose a brow. "Have you ever slept with him?" Ray's voice was small and Jack sighed.

"Yes, I have but that was a long time ago. Remember this crew was started long before you came along, honey. It was Ryan, Geoff, and me that we're here at first. Then Michael came along then you and Gavin." Jack stated and waved it off. "It's always something he has to boast about doing though. I've also had a relationship with Ryan until he quit the crew." Jack stated softly and Ray opened his mouth then closed it.

"Really? Then why are you with someone like me?" Ray leaned against the counter now. His voice staying quiet and Jack sighed.

"Ray, I love you for you. You're special in your own way and you have me all to yourself." Jack leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. Ray pulled away slightly and didn't kiss her back instead he looked up to Jack.

"Who hasn't Geoff had in bed?" Ray asked.

"Michael and Ryan." Jack stated softly then sighed deeply. "Are we done talking about this?" She asked him.

"No!" Ray stated and gently pushed her away. "Why are you with me if you were with such great people?!" Ray was getting angry and Jack opened her mouth then she closed it.

"Ray, baby, please I'm with you now because I love you. Shouldn't that be the only thing that matters?" Jack asked and Ray opened his mouth then sighed.

"I... Yeah, because I have your full attention. I get what I want from you and you always look after me first during heists." Ray muttered and he shifted so he could close the distance between them. "I'm sorry I got mad. I just... I feel so inadequate compared to the other two." Ray buried his face into her chest without meaning to.

"Oh, Ray, I'd never compare you to them. Why would I ever do that?" Jack asked softly and kissed his forehead.

"Don't know." Ray said quietly and Jack made him look at her.

"Hey, why don't we go see that movie you've been wanting to see? I'm sure that'll cheer you up." Jack stated and Ray smiled to her slightly. Leaning up to leave a small kiss on her lips. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go then." Jack laughed softly and led him back to the bedroom to get dressed.

\---

"Get up!" Ryan demanded as he threw the blanket off of Gavin. Who curled up in turn and tried to get the blanket back onto his body. But it was nowhere near him.

Gavin groaned and he stretched his body out on the bed. Slowly opening his eyes to see Ryan standing at the foot of the bed. "Why?" Gavin smacked his lips together. He looked down and noted he had stripped down to his boxers last night. Then he also remembered the sly smirk that had been wiped off Ryan's face.

"You're coming with me from now on. I don't trust you in my place. I don't trust you by yourself." Ryan stated as he let the blanket drop from his hand. "I just want to be able to keep an eye on you myself instead of having to put bodyguards on you. Ones that could be put to better use than babysitting some kid." Ryan stated and Gavin rolled his eyes.

He got up and stretched his body out fully and Ryan watched him before clearing his throat. "Too much for you to handle?" Gavin teased and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day." Gavin glanced at the time and was about to protest. "Shut your mouth! I don't want to hear it. Yes, it's very early but that's because I'm productive unlike your crew. I actually have a company to manage, Gavin. Now get dressed in something nice and come to the kitchen for something to eat. I don't starve captives especially ones as skinny as you." Ryan stated. "I have more decency than that." Ryan left the room.

Gavin couldn't help but chuckle to how Ryan was acting towards him. He walked over to the clothes that were set out for him. He looked them over and scrunched his nose. He wondered if Ryan had personal tailors since the suit looked like it'd fit Gavin perfectly. He didn't mind it but it just seemed so out of place for a mastermind like Ryan to be treating him so kindly.

He shrugged it off and slipped out of his own clothes. Slipping a garment on one by one to see that everything fit to point. The pants hung down in the right parts and the suit shirt was just baggy enough to hang over the side barely. He slipped the suit jacket on and it fit just right since he could button at least one button.

"You look better well dressed." Gavin jumped to hearing a female voice. He whirled around to see Lindsay walk over to him. She grabbed the silk tie off the chair and went to flip his collar up. "Ryan told me to help you. We're busy today and you were taking too long." Lindsay stated.

"D-Did you watch me dress?" Gavin's face flared up.

"Yeah, but no need to be embarrassed about it. I don't find you attractive." Lindsay said flatly as she concentrated on doing his tie. "Though Ryan has to. Judging by how nice this suit is and it's clearly tailored to your frame." Lindsay patted his chest. "There you go. Come on to the kitchen." Lindsay left him to stand alone in the room.

Ryan liked him? Gavin shook his head and he couldn't help but laugh at that. Ryan wouldn't like someone like him. He was scum who considered himself as low as bait. And supposedly unproductive as well. Who'd date him?

Gavin walked out of the room as he loosened the tie only a little bit and he went to the kitchen. Walking in to see the crew from yesterday. "Glad of you to join us, Gavin." Gavin jumped as he felt Ryan's hand squeeze his shoulder. "I'm glad you clean up nicely." Ryan stated.

Gavin nodded as he hadn't noticed the tone was flirtier. Jeremy had though and he gave Gavin a look as he sat down at the table. "What?" Gavin questioned him.

"Nothing..." Jeremy glared to him then went back to what he was doing.

Gavin looked down at the plate of food that was there waiting for him and he began to eat. Being hungrier then he usually was.

"Do you not eat or something?" Matt watched Gavin eat who shrugged to him.

"Usually not, no. Normally too busy to. I also don't wake up early enough. And I am always running setups for heists with the other two lads." Gavin stated as he ate the bacon, eggs and buttered toast.

"When do you eat?" Jeremy inquired as he set down the gun he had been cleaning.

"Around midnight. The lads and I usually drop by some 24 hour diner to grab something to eat." Gavin answered then waved off the disgusted looks he got from the three sitting at the table.

"So, Geoff has you running around frantically? Does he inform you guys when you should be eating? Or to get something to eat?" Ryan was up and leaning against the counter as Gavin spoke.

Gavin glanced to Ryan as he drank the orange juice. Sighing in relief as he set down the empty glass. "Uh, we're grown ass men so we should know when to feed ourselves." Gavin looked to the ceiling like he was trying to remember what exactly was said to him. "That's what he said to us one time when Ray hadn't eaten in two days." Gavin said and leaned back in his seat. "Besides we're not his kids. So he doesn't have to babysit us." Ryan scoffed to that.

"He used to care more about his crew. He also used to run more jobs but with us." Ryan stated with a growl.

Gavin shrugged to that as he tilted his head to Ryan. "And? He's changed. It may not be for the better but he isn't the Geoff you knew back then, Rye-bread. So, if I were you I'd get over it." Gavin stated.

Ryan glared at Gavin when he spoke. "What was that? Did you just tell me to let it go? Gavin you're a hostage. You don't get to have the luxury of telling me what to do." Ryan turned and grabbed some things. "Come on let's go guys. Gavin you're coming too, remember that?" Gavin nodded and watched Ryan leave the kitchen irritated.

Lindsay whispered an insult under her breath and Matt was up following her, toe to her heel. "You shouldn't have said that." Jeremy told Gavin who had stood.

"Why not?" Gavin asked and looked at the shorter man.

"Geoff is a touchy subject with Ryan. We presume it involves a love interest." Gavin blinked to what Jeremy said. "That's our theory anyways. Though it could always be something else..." Jeremy stated as he grabbed his gun. He left Gavin in the kitchen who followed shortly after.

"I don't know how that'd effect me." Gavin told Jeremy who shrugged. "Sure, I am in the same crew but shouldn't he just learn to let it go?" Gavin frowned.

Jeremy laughed to that. "You clearly don't know the mad man well enough, Gavin." Jeremy stated.

Gavin frowned as they went to separate cars but he was motioned towards Ryan's car. "What did you and Jeremy have a lovely talk about?" Ryan asked once Gavin stepped into the vehicle.

"We were talking about you." Gavin stated flatly and he glanced over to Ryan who was staring at him through his mask. "And what's your possible beef with Geoff is." Gavin added.

Ryan added as he started his car up. "Well, if you'd really like to know then I can tell you but only if you cooperate today." Ryan stated. He drove out of his garage after all his fellow crew members who all went in different directions.

Gavin watched the cars speed off then glanced to Ryan who began to drive. It seemed they were going in a completely different direction also. "Cooperate how?" Gavin asked.

Ryan slowed down enough and he glanced over to Gavin. "Where is your safe house?" He smirked through his mask and Gavin glared at him as he set his mouth into a slim line.

"I'm not giving you that information." Ryan shrugged as Gavin now realized where they were going.

"Either you tell me or I begin blowing up safe houses I know of ones that belong to Michael, Jack, and Geoff." Ryan stated coolly.

"You wouldn't." Gavin hissed as he didn't want anyone in danger because of him.

"Oh but I would." Ryan chuckled darkly. "I know where they are, Gavin. I can start out with Michael." He stated as he took a sharp turn that resulted in almost hitting a civilian. 

"Look, you don't have to do this. Please Ryan, I don't want to get in trouble with Geoff." Gavin's plead was quick but he found it as the only way to keep him away from Michael's places.

Gavin began to panic more as Ryan turned down a familiar road. "The clock is ticking, Gavin." Ryan purred to him as he continued to drive. Gavin went to open his mouth but then he swerved his car as a bullet went through the windshield causing Gavin to duck. Gavin looked behind them to see no one but he looked forward again.

Ryan turned the car to block the street and the cars that wanted to go down it as he climbed out with his own gun. "Michael! Come out and play!" Gavin went to get out but Ryan made it so the doors closed and locked on him. "I wouldn't aim for the car unless you want Gavin dead!" Ryan yelled out and barely dodged a bullet that had been aimed straight for his head.

Ryan chuckled as he began to hide behind things. Going to check where Michael could be. "Get out of here, Ryan!" Michael shouted and Ryan glanced in the direction of his car.

Gavin looked out the driver's window and he had seen Michael go to the passenger side. He went back over and pounded on the window to get the others attention. He put his hand against the window to receive a hand back from Michael but it quickly disappeared to be replaced with Michael's face. He lifted his sunglasses up to wink at Gavin before he ducked back down.

"Michael, get away from my car or I'll blow it. I don't care if I lose what I have over Geoff but I'm sure you'll be devastated if you lost Gavvy, wouldn't you?!" Gavin could hear the curse from Michael through the window and he put his hand back up to it. Michael put his own up against Ryan's window right where Gavin's hand was before he quickly got away from the vehicle.

"What are your terms you fucking crazy asshole?!" Michael shouted as he ran to hide behind a trash bin. Making sure his gun was fully loaded.

"Tell me where you guys are hiding out currently. I want to cut a deal with your boss." Ryan yelled out and Michael looked at the sun.

"Be patient then maybe you can find out. Touch my fucking house and I'll shoot you, Haywood." Michael yelled out to him and saw Ryan stand. A few of the bullets from Ryan's gun hitting his trash bin that he was hiding behind.

"Do you really want to be cryptic right now, Michael? Fine, I'll wait until you have to go back but this will be the only time that I do so." Ryan growled out to him. Ryan walked to the car and got in. Grumbling to himself as he went to drive the car away as Michael popped out from his hiding place to watch them drive away.

Ryan parked around the corner and he leaned back in his seat. "What are you going to ask Geoff?" Gavin couldn't help but ask and Ryan chuckled to his question.

"That's something for me to know and hopefully you never find out, Gavin." Ryan cooed as he sighed softly. "Besides, I don't think you really want to know." Ryan stated. It was just the normal deal that he liked to work out. A person of someone's crew comes into his since the other crew thought it was a great idea to steal from him. This time it just so happened to be his former crew and Gavin just so happened to be the "bait" from it. Wasn't his fault. More like it was Geoff's fault though the man didn't know it yet.

"But I want to know." Gavin frowned as he shifted in the seat.

"Gavin no. It's for your own good." Ryan stated flatly. He folded his hands across his chest and yawned, shutting his eyes as he began to fall asleep.

It wasn't until the sun was almost setting was he jostled awake by Gavin. "Michael is tapping on your window." Gavin pointed him towards the person who has disturbed his beauty sleep.

Ryan yawned loudly and he stretched out his body and he glared at the Jersey boy who just snickered. Michael slid across the hood of his car and he got in. Quickly speeding off to safe house of that heist.

Gavin sighed deeply as he saw texts popping up on Ryan's phone. "Get to those, why don't you?" Ryan waved it off. Reaching a hand over and he quickly taught the password to Gavin who nodded. Gavin hummed as he read all of them and saw one was from some woman asking him about dinner.

"Uh... Most of the crew is asking you if you'd like backup here." Gavin stated in a small voice. He hated sitting in cars for long. He was getting restless by how cramped it felt.

"And?" Ryan asked as he kept following Michael.

"A woman asked if you're going to be home tonight for dinner..." Gavin's voice trailed off and Ryan hummed.

"Text Michael and tell him to have Geoff come out. And tell the woman no." Ryan stated.

"Are you ever home for dinner?" Gavin asked Ryan as he did as he was told.

"Nope but the female asks every night." Ryan laughed. "Though we divorced some time ago also. It was an arranged marriage by my parents and eh... I was in love with someone else at that time. Though I couldn't have her. It didn't mean I couldn't try and get her. Futile though." Ryan stated as he soon stopped behind Michael who parked.

Ryan watched him walk up to the house and Geoff busted outside with a Jack following him. "Geoff! Jack!" Gavin pressed his face to the glass and he pounded on the glass.

"Hey! Stop that!" Ryan smacked Gavin on the arm then he slid out of his car.

"Michael! How could you lead him here? What's wrong with you?!" Geoff groaned and Michael shrugged. Michael said hi to Ray who trudged outside to see what all the drama was about.

"What's happening?" He asked Michael who pointed to Ryan then to Gavin, who was in the car.

Geoff groaned more and he glared at Ryan. "Well, let the grown-ups talk. Can you at least let the lads say one last goodbye?" He asked and Ryan nodded. Ryan glanced to his car and unlocked it so Gavin could get out.

"G-Guys!" Gavin squawked as he quickly got out but it resulted in him falling on his face.

Ray and Michael rushed over to him to help him but then Gavin tackled them in a hug. "We missed you too, Gav." Ray muttered with a soft smile.

"Yeah, Gav I missed your big stupid nose around." Michael laughed as they talked.

Ryan watched then looked to Jack and Geoff. "Jack, beautiful as always." Ryan took her hand in his to kiss the top of it but she pulled her hand away.

"Yeah, what is it that you want Ryan? I know you're not here just for petty visits." Jack growled then she folded her arms across her chest.

"Ah, no that's not why I am here. You know me so well, Jack." Ryan winked to her and he turned to Geoff. "I just want you to know you brought this upon yourself. So, if it comes to the point where Gavin starts to hate you then I can't be to blame for it."

"What are you talking about?" Geoff grumbled.

"You stole millions from me, Geoff. Now you're owing that money back to me. And if you don't get it to me by a certain time then I'll end Gavin's life." Geoff took a deep breath. "In exchange for Gavin's life, you get me my money and then you get your Gavin back. Do we have a deal? Either that or." He cocked his gun easily and he went to point it to where the lads were standing. "He dies now in front of you all." Ryan stated.

Geoff glared at Ryan but sighed in defeat. "Fine... You have a deal." Geoff growled.

"Geoff..." Jack said softly and put her hand on his shoulder which he just brushed off.

"You have two weeks to get me my money." Ryan said and went to turn.

"What?! That time frame is much too small!!" Jack protested but Ryan shut her up by aiming at the lads.

"Fine." Geoff said through gritted teeth. "You'll have your damn money then you'll give us Gavin back." Ryan hummed to that.

"Yes, then I'll give you guys back your PRECIOUS Gavin." Ryan told them. He went over to the group of lads and grabbed Gavin by his collar. Leading him out of the small circle that cause Gavin to choke and sputter on his words.

"Ryan?!" Gavin questioned and he looked back to his crew. Throwing them all questioning looks but only got side glances back. "What's happening?! I thought I was staying!!" Gavin cried out.

Ryan chuckled to that. "Oh no, I never planned to have you stay here Gavin. You're coming back with me for a while." Ryan stated and pushed Gavin towards his car. "Now get in the car." He demanded.

Gavin whimpered but did as he was told. Looking back one more time to his family before settling back against the seat. "What are you gonna do with me?" Gavin asked Ryan once he got into the car.

"Oh, you'll see. You'll see." Ryan chuckled then drove away from Geoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story and my other one are being updated really late. Sorry.


	4. Collecting New Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff shouldn't even be secretive.

Jack looked after the green and black Adder with a frown before she turned to Geoff. "Why would you agree to something like that?!" Geoff groaned to her screech and he went inside.

"Well?! What else did you want me to fucking say?! Or even do?! Have a shootout then Ryan ends up blowing up his own fucking car with Gavin inside of it? Or fucking agree and have a limit on us to get this replacement money?" Geoff grumbled and turned once everyone was inside.

"I can't give him my cut... I bought a high end apartment..." Ray admitted. "So, I am closer to Jack..." Ray muttered and Jack looked at him fondly before she threw a glare to Geoff again.

"We have to pull off yet another heist just to get all his money back, Geoff!" Jack frowned deeply. "And with even fewer members! No one will sign up for this job if you tell them all the money is going to pay off a debt to a high end owner like Ryan." Geoff banged his hand on the counter.

"Don't you think I know that!" Geoff yelled at her and he clenched his hands. "I want Gavin back just as much as you all do but it'll be harder this time okay?" Geoff sighed and he walked away from the counter.

"Why don't we call people who owe us favors? Make them help us." Michael suggested since he had been staring hard at the floor. Deep in thought in how the situation could be fixed. "If we need a lot of money then we go to the people who owe us first. Collect everything from them and see how much that is. Then if they don't have it we can promise them that we'd clear it, if they do a favor for us." Michael suggested.

The room was quiet at first before Geoff nodded. "Fine, Ray and Michael can do the younger crowd while you and I do the older crowd." Geoff pointed to Jack who nodded. "Find out where they are residing and get to them AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. If you see someone they used to run with then use that person. I don't care how you get their location. Just get it somehow." Geoff ordered and he went to walk off to the back rooms.

"Geoff, this could take a couple of days. And we only have two weeks." Jack informed him.

"I know! Michael, come with me real quick. I'd like to have a talk with you." He growled.

Jack gave a look of impatience to Michael and he shrugged to her. He went and followed Geoff who led him to the room he was staying in. "What did you need me for, boss?" Michael asked as they made it into the room.

Geoff slammed him against the door and held him there with his arm covering his neck. He held up a gun to under his chin. "Why would you lead Ryan here! You know that breaks our rules. Why would you put the whole crew in danger?!" Geoff growled.

"Because! He threatened me with Gavin's life!! What was I supposed to do, Geoff?! Let him kill Gavin then have that burden on my shoulders? Have you and Jack look at me like I murdered your child when in fact I tried to save my own hide? Fuck that." Michael said.

Geoff pulled away from him then sighed deeply. "Sorry." Michael rolled his eyes and he looked at Geoff. "I'll make it up to you. I just... I'm on edge okay. Gavin is like a son to me. Seriously, I'm sorry, you did the right thing." Geoff turned and walked to the bed after he set his gun down. He rubbed his cheek then sat down with his head hanging down. "I just don't know HOW we are supposed to get all this money in such a short amount of time."

Michael watched him then he sighed and went to sit next to him. "I get you're stressed out Geoff but taking it out on your crew isn't smart." Michael told him as he sat with his hands folded in his lap.

"I know that but I just.... I don't know who else to pick on! Or yell at!" Geoff groaned as he couldn't help but pull at his hair. He then laid back onto the bed. "Where could we possibly hit that would give us the rest of the money that we need?" Geoff stared at the ceiling. "We have my cut still because I haven't spent any of it." Geoff stated.

"Mine also." Michael told Geoff. "Once I realized he had Gavin then I couldn't stomach spending the money. So, we are about halfway there."

"More than that." Jack interrupted from the hallway with Ray following in. They had opened the door after the other two moved away from it. "Ray and I combined what we had left. It was the amount of one of the cuts. So, we don't need so much more." Jack explained to the both of them.

"Then this heist won't have to even be that big in order for us to get the rest of the money. It'll just take a while because set up always does." Ray explained when it was his time to speak.

Geoff had sat up when the other two came into his room. He looked at them then to Michael. "All of you are willing to give up your cuts?" He asked them as he eyed each and every one of them.

It was a stern nod from each person that filled Geoff up with hope which he has thought he has lost. "It's for Gavin." Jack said. "He's family." Jack told Geoff sternly.

"He may be an annoying prick but he was my only friend for a long time." Ray informed Geoff. "I wouldn't leave him hanging out to dry like that." Ray shrugged.

"Gav is my boi, Geoff. I'd never let a bastard like Ryan keep him hostage for long like he plans to. And I sure as hell wouldn't let my boi get killed over our screw up." Michael stated.

Geoff nodded. "Fine, lets store that money somewhere safe then. It'd be best if it was all together." Geoff told them.

"Whoever would be in charge of keeping an eye on that money?" Jack brought up. "You know we are low on people, Geoff. Who do you trust enough to have that much money?" She asked.

"Who? Can't I just give them the money and not tell you three?" Geoff asked as he eyed them all. "Just to make sure that only one of us knows. It'd work out better that way." He stated as he soon stood.

"Or it's better we all know so that we know you can at least trust your own damn crew!" Jack snapped at him. Geoff took a deep breath then released it before going over to his closet to get the money. He held the bag up and threw it onto the bed.

Jack held her hand out and Ray gave her a bag then she threw their share of money onto the bed also. "Well, it's swell you guys were prepared for this but I wasn't. I'd have to go get mine." Michael informed them. "If you can wait till tomorrow then that'd be cool, Geoff." Michael glanced over to him and he nodded to Michael. "Cool, then we'll be almost there by tomorrow." Michael stated and he got up as the other three stayed quiet.

"I'm concerned about Gavin." Jack told Michael who pursed his lips. "Ryan must have some sort of plan for him but he isn't telling Gavin because he is afraid the other will try to flee. Either that or something more... More scarring." Jack swallowed before she had said the last word.

"You're not suggesting that Ryan would rape Gavin, are you?" Geoff 's stare was hard now. "He isn't that kind of man. You know that, Jack."

"He could've changed since he left us, Geoff. You don't know him. None of us know him well enough to say what he may have planned for Gavin." Geoff scoffed to her. "You know it's the truth, Geoff. Don't just throw a possibility to the side just because you think you know someone." Jack said.

"I just don't think Ryan would sink that low. He doesn't seem the type of guy to even try and sink that low, Jack. Ryan seems like a better man than that." Jack rolled her eyes to how high of a pedestal Geoff had Ryan on.

"You talk about Ryan like he is your king or something. It's disgusting, Geoff." Jack told him. "Ryan can be as low as any other criminal we know. Want to know why? Because he is a criminal and he kills people. I don't think rape is too far behind."

"Not all criminals are rapists, Jack!" Geoff growled. "Yeah, sure they may be capable of rape. Hell, everyone is capable of it. That doesn't mean anything. You could be walking past a rapist, murderer, or robber when you go out shopping. But you'll never know because that's how this place is, Jack." Jack kept her arms folded.

The other two watched Jack and Geoff fight just in awe. It was like mom and dad having a fight that you just didn't want to leave because you knew you'd get in trouble somehow. Or something would be blamed on you.

Michael cleared his throat to gain the attention of the two but all he got were glares from both. "Hey! You're mad at each other not me! Remember that." Michael pointed out as he swallowed. "I just want to say that instead of fighting why don't we figure out another heist that we could be doing for the rest of the money." Michael suggested.

"Yeah, I'm with Michael." Ray shrank away once he received a glare from Jack. Knowing he might be punished in bed later that night but he hadn't cared when he spoke up. Regret it, yeah but not care now.

"Fine, everyone out of my room and to the planning room. I am sure we can look over our map and choose a place. It'd be better that way then just standing here like a bunch of fucking idiots like we are." Geoff grumbled as he shooed everyone out. Rubbing his temples as he walked back to the bed.

"You know we are all worried, Geoff. Just make it out here as soon as you can." Geoff glanced behind him to see a small reassuring smile from Michael. He waved the other off with a scowl and he looked down.

"Just wished I hadn't used him as bait. God damn it. What's wrong with me?!" Geoff shouted at himself.

Michael stayed outside of the room and he frowned to hearing Geoff beat himself up. He shook his head before he went to join Jack and Ray in the meeting room.

\---

It turned out the deed that Ryan had set out for Gavin wasn't such a bad one. In retrospect, it wasn't easy for Gavin but he never made things easy for himself. So, it was just besides that point that the task was way easier and less harsh then Gavin thought it'd be.

"Why do I have to do this again?" Gavin sighed. He glanced towards Ryan who was standing nearby with a E-cola in his hand. "It's bloody hot and I'd rather be inside. Or not doing an absurd activity like this." Ryan shrugged to that.

"It builds character." Ryan told him.

"Digging a bloody grave doesn't build character!" Gavin yelled and he threw the shovel to the ground. "I'm not doing this anymore." He had his sleeves rolled up on his grey shirt and he rolled one down so he could wipe his forehead. "My hands hurt and to be honest I'd rather not have them filled with whatever you call those things." Gavin grumbled.

"Callouses?" Ryan helped and received a glare from Gavin. "Hey, this is all because you think I can't break you, Gavin. But I beg to differ. You caused this to happen to yourself." Ryan stated.

"And it's not like you're not the only one doing this damn search." Lindsay lifted herself out of a hole and stood up. Dusting herself off then she bent down to get her shovel. "The whole crew is working to find what Ryan needs. Take a break if you need to. Just make sure you find it before nightfall." Lindsay sneered at Gavin and pushed him which almost caused him to fall back into the hole he dug.

Ryan caught him by the front of his shirt though and took a sip of his E-cola. "Be more careful, Lindsay. I'd rather not have casualties today." Ryan's voice was stern.

"Tch, whatever." Lindsay rolled her eyes and went to search another area.

"Yo! Ryan, is this the thing?" Matt heaved something onto the grass beside his hole with a groan.

Ryan smiled and went over. He knelt down and patted the top. "Yup! Glad you found it." He told Matt as he took keys out of his pocket. "Hopefully the information is correct." He glanced back to Gavin who pursed his lips and looked to the side.

Ryan opened it and put his hand in to pull out some bills. Shuffling the ends of them with a satisfied hum. "Seemed like he didn't lie this time." Jeremy was covered in dirt from his digging but he leaned on his shovel as Ryan had opened the little chest thing.

"Didn't lead us on a damn wild goose chase like earlier." Lindsay snapped towards Gavin who took a step back from her.

"I told you the location would be true this time. I said sorry about the others okay! And besides you wouldn’t even have the keys unless I told you about the other locations first." Gavin tried to defend himself.

"Hush, that doesn't matter now. I'm just glad you now know that Geoff's hidden stashes aren't myths but truths." Ryan held up the money and showed it to Gavin. "Money he never shares with his crew." Ryan smirked. "I'm sure that's enough cause to have you distrust the man that you seem to be so loyal to."

Gavin sighed as he had wished he held out longer. Geoff had told him three locations and he had wished the third wasn't right or any for that matter. "Well, didn't know that the three locations were possibly truths. Wouldn't have said anything then." Gavin told Ryan who smiled.

"Geoff has secrets, Gavin. We should expose all of them to the crew and you know that. They deserve to know. You're closest to Geoff so, that's why you're helping out." Gavin listened to Ryan speak.

"I'm betraying Geoff." Gavin told him and frowned. "Why are you making me do this?" He asked.

"Because everyone needs to know Geoff isn't who he pretends to be, is why." Ryan stood up with a couple of stacks in each hand. "Geoff has deceived Jack, Gavin. And doesn't she treat you like her son?" Gavin held his chin up to that statement.

"He did tell me not to tell her... To only keep it between us... How did you know about them?" Gavin asked with a frown.

"I followed him." Ryan's tone was flat. "One night he had snuck out after a big heist and had a duffel with him. I figured he must have been going to meet up with someone to exchange money or to a big dealer. Someone who was not part of the Fake AH Crew. I hadn't been right of course but it didn't make things any better to know that was a job that everyone lost money on. Geoff didn't pay us because he had buried the money for his own purposes."

Ryan shook his head and handed a stack of money to Gavin. "I guess it explains some of the vacations that he and I went on." Gavin muttered as he stared at the money Ryan handed him. "He hadn't used that just on himself though. He also used money on me." Gavin gave Ryan a hard stare.

Ryan looked at him and smirked. "Did he feel bad for you when he took you?" He asked Gavin.

Gavin wanted to protest about that fact but he couldn't. They went somewhere after Gavin told Geoff about the whole Dan thing. He had turned into such a drunken mess that night that Geoff used some of his "extra" money to get them a hotel room so Gavin could unwind. Well, so they could unwind. But nonetheless Geoff still used his money to help a fellow crew member in need.

"Exactly. He felt some sort of debt had to be paid to you because he made you relive something terrible, right? That's how he gets everyone into the hotel room."

Gavin looked at Ryan at the mention of hotel room. He wasn't voicing his thoughts out loud. No way in hell Ryan would know about that unless Ryan was pulled into the same situation.

"Did you share the bed?" Ryan asked and Gavin nodded. "Was there a 'relationship'?" He asked and Gavin was hesitant but he nodded. "That's how he got Jack." Ryan frowned.

Gavin tilted his head to that statement. The venom behind it was weird to hear though Gavin should be used to it.

"I was living with Jack and everything. Thought everything was good with us. But she broke it off and said she couldn't do us anymore. I wanted to marry her, Gavin. Someone got in the way of our happiness though. And it was because we had decided to hunt down an old friend of hers to start a crew. Worst decision ever." Ryan shook his head.

"She didn't cheat on you." Gavin stated.

"No, Geoff stole her from me. I don't blame Jack at all for what happened. I should've seen the signs when she first introduced me to him but I was foolishly in love. In love with someone who didn't feel the same." Ryan sighed and he glanced to his team who had split the money between them all.

"Did you talk it out with Jack?" Gavin asked.

"Tch, no I didn't. My first thought was she was just like Geoff. A person who used you and just tossed someone to the side. But I had been with her long enough to know that wasn't the case. It wasn't until I looked into Geoff's past was when I developed a hatred for him. After stealing Jack from me then he just crushed her heart after." Ryan shook his head and growled.

"What did you do then?" Gavin gripped the money in his hand.

"I comforted her of course and told her I was there for her. But we didn't get back together. She knew I wanted revenge on Geoff who she just wanted to forgive. So, I decided to leave the crew and her behind." Ryan looked at Gavin. "Now, I am taking this money from Geoff."

"Because you never got the hotel experience?" Ryan growled to Gavin's snide remark. "What? Hearing you tell all that rubbish to me was basically you being bitter, wasn't it? You hate it that Geoff never even considered going after you. Did you ask yourself constantly what was wrong with your appearance? Or something along the lines of why you weren't good enough for him?" Gavin asked Ryan who was getting angrier.

"Shut up, Gavin. Or else." Ryan had his hands clenched tight. His scowl hidden behind his mask and Gavin rolled his eyes.

"This whole thing you're doing is because you never got a chance. That's all you wanted! That's why you have your band of misfits here!" Gavin motioned towards the other three. “You just wanted Geoff to notice you.”

"No need to include us in this, idiot." Lindsay snapped to Gavin.

"You've all been rejected by Geoff!" Gavin stated and he looked at Lindsay. "You and Michael were getting too close so Geoff said you should leave." Gavin stated and Lindsay frowned but didn't deny. "Jeremy and Matt were just a onetime thing. Geoff never planned to keep them within the crew. You picked up after Geoff, Ryan! You still are since you think he left me behind that day!" Gavin yelled to Ryan who was now growling audibly.

"SHUT UP! WHY ARE YOU SO WILLING TO DO SO MUCH FOR A MAN WHO JUST TOSSED YOU ASIDE?!" Ryan roared and Gavin frowned.

"Because he didn't toss me aside Ryan. I volunteered remember?" Gavin told him as he just noticed how close Ryan had gotten to him. He could see his eyes and just how icy they were.

A gloved hand went around his throat and Gavin tried to pry Ryan's fingers off. "Stop. Talking." Ryan said through gritted teeth. "None of what you said made sense, got it. You have no right to bring my crew down like that. You have no right just to PRESUME things about me, got it? I have you as hostage. Don't talk until prompted now, bait." Ryan growled and pushed Gavin away by his throat.

Gavin gasped for air and he began to cough as he nodded to what Ryan stated. Heavy breathes escaping his body.

Lindsay had walked away in the interaction with Jeremy and Matt behind her. "He's right though." Jeremy said as he kept his voice soft.

"Ryan doesn't care. He won't admit it. You know that. Why do you think Kerry is still in the hole?" Lindsay stated and she looked at Jeremy. "Gavin is in a whole lot of shit right now." She told him.

They all glanced back to Ryan before they left him and Gavin to sort the thing out for themselves.

"I can't believe you have the guts to even suggest something that outlandish to me! To me! The guy who has a ton of scary nicknames!" Ryan was livid. He was pacing the space in front of Gavin who chose just to stand there rubbing his neck.

"It's true, though." Gavin squeaked then he winced to the pain spreading up his neck. Ryan threw him a glare as his shoulders squared up but he let himself relax.

"No, now come on. We are going back to my place." Ryan kicked a rock that was nearby. Bending down to grab the shovel one of the others left behind. "Grab the bag." Ryan ordered and Gavin nodded.

Gavin glanced in to see they had given two even amounts. One for Ryan and one for himself? Gavin's brow furrowed. "Why did you make them give me a cut?" Gavin asked and Ryan glanced to him then unlocked his car.

"Because you're worthy of it. You're worth something more to me and you’re considered a person." Ryan spoke as he opened his own car door. He glanced to Gavin to see the surprise there. "Don't act so surprised. I told you that you were here for different reasons Gavin. Just because the first few days might be using you to my advantage, doesn't mean I won’t be building you up also. I have a plan in what I want to do and that involves a whole lot of character building for you." He informed Gavin.

"So, you still plan to mentor me even though I just pissed you off to the point that I got choked by you? Awesome." Gavin murmured and rolled his eyes before getting into the car.

Ryan watched the spot where Gavin was standing for a while before shaking his head of his wandering thoughts. "That won't ever happen. Not going to let it happen again." Ryan grumbled to himself and slipped inside of the car.

"Did you say something?" Gavin asked as he glanced to Ryan who started up the car.

Ryan looked at him and he shook his head. "Nothing at all. Don't worry about it, Gavin. It holds no priority in this situation." Ryan stated.

He began to drive back to his place as he let his thoughts wander. Who was he really doing this all for? Was it for himself or more for Gavin? He managed a glance to the other who was staring out the window. A small smile graced his lips behind the mask and he looked forward. Maybe if he convinced himself it was all for Gavin then he wouldn't be feeling so guilty by the time it all came to an end. But he knew that was unlikely.


	5. Old Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is working with someone that Gavin hates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Gotten busy and I start work soon. Also I heavily got into Undertale. :D

Gavin groaned as woke up the next morning in the provided guest room. His whole body sore from the crazy digging expedition the day before. He stayed curled up on his side though and thought about the scenario he had made up on the spot.

He hadn't really expected for it to get under Ryan's skin so much. All he wanted to know was why Ryan was really going after Geoff. And he said jealously because that's what it sounded like to him. He was just sharing his thoughts but he knew that was never a good thing for him to do.

Gavin sighed and stretched his body out on the bed better. Burying his face into the pillow as he tried to clear his head of any troubling deeds he could possibly do that day. His mostly naked body staying under the covers most of the time.

"Gavin, you have to get up now." He felt a cold hand grab his bare ankle.

"Bloody!" Gavin went to kick at the person but Ryan caught the foot. Smiling towards Gavin in an odd way. "Your hands are cold! Don't just grab my skin like that, you lunatic!" Gavin yelled at him as he turned to face him.

"Well, it was either my really cold hand or me ripping your blankets off. Which would you rather have had done to you?" Ryan asked and Gavin grumbled to that. "I'll take that as the hand was better. So now, get out of bed so we can start our activities for the day. Don't make me say please." Ryan let his leg drop.

"So, is this another weird task? One that going to test my skills as your pupil? Oh so wise one?" Gavin couldn't help but tease and Ryan growled.

"Don't make me mad this early in the day, Gavin. Not a good idea." He stated then sighed. "We are going out for breakfast then going to do a personal favor for a close friend of mine." Ryan said and motioned for Gavin to hurry up.

"Alright wait, can I not take a shower?" Gavin asked and Ryan have him a look. "What?" He frowned.

"If you had wanted to take a shower then you should've woken up earlier. Taken one before I came stalking into your room." Ryan sighed. "When was the last time you showered?" He asked him and Gavin thought about it.

"I... Don't actually remember, to be honest." Gavin pursed his lips and tried to remember.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Go take a dang shower." He motioned Gavin towards the bathroom then he left the room.

Gavin watched him leave and he got up from the bed. Stretching his sore arms out better than he had when laying on the bed. He walked to the bathroom and proceeded with his morning shower.

\---

"So, we basically have nothing then? No plan. No one willing to help." Geoff slammed an open palm onto the table. "We got shit." He told the three.

Jack frowned and looked to the scribbled notes on the whiteboard. "We haven't considered contacting Lester. He could get us a job if we asked."

"And have him not calling me by my name? No fucking thank you." Michael growled as he had his feet on the table. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he shook his head to Jack's suggestion.

"Hey, Lester may not know our names but he does give out some pretty good jobs." Ray defended Jack's suggestion. "And besides we have been up the whole night trying to think of ways to get all that money back. Taking a couple of jobs from Lester wouldn't hurt us." Ray explained.

"No, but they would be a pain in the ass to finish. It's Lester, his jobs are never easy." Michael pointed out to them. "And we've got to make sure the money going into our supplies for the job is something we can ACTUALLY afford." Michael added.

Jack patted Ray on the shoulder when he put his head down. "Well? Let's try Lester and see what kind of jobs he has. Ray and I could go. I don't see why not." Jack volunteered themselves. She had to speak to Ray about things anyways.

"Well, you two can go do that while Michael and I scope out areas for possible heists. I don't see why not." He told them both. Ray nodded to that and so did Jack. They soon left the two alone in the planning room.

"Where should we start? We could see if we could run some jobs for the drug lords around here." Geoff suggested then Michael shook his head.

"No, Geoff that'd be a bad idea. I think the thing we need to do is actually get a stable heist." Michael looked at him. "A place that we haven't stolen from yet because that's our best bet currently." He stated and all Geoff could do was sigh.

Geoff nodded to that and stood up to begin to pace. "I just feel like I have to check up on Gavin. Everything seems so complicated and I just wished he hadn't volunteered to be the bait like that... I wish I hadn't let him be." Geoff sighed and shook his head.

"You can't dwell on things that have already happened, Geoff. Let's just find a way to get Gav back. I'm sure that'll keep your mind off of how badly you fucked up." He told him with the wave of his hand.

Geoff went to open his mouth to yell at Michael but he shut it. "Fuck you." Geoff sneered to him. "Go scope out some areas, asshole. I'll meet up with you later." Geoff turned his back to the other.

Michael watched him then he shrugged. He stood up and went to leave the room as Geoff placed his hand on the whiteboard. "I'm sorry Gavin." He frowned then he left the room himself.

~~~

Jack turned the car suddenly causing Ray to curse since his soda spilled. "You caused that yourself. Not cleaning it up." Ray stated as Jack scoffed.

"I don't care if you make a mess in my car, Ray. I get it clean at least once a week." Jack stated as she continued to drive to Lester's place. "But you know once in a while you could not eat or drink in the car." She told him.

"Sorry, maybe if I remember next time then I won't bring either thing." He told her and smiled. "Though I don't know if that'll happen, Jack." Ray stated.

Jack laughed and she shook her head. "I want to thank you for defending my Lester idea but you didn't have to." Jack informed him.

Ray waved it off. "Whatever, you would've gotten on my case about it later tonight in bed." He told her. "I know you better than you think." Jack smiled to that and stopped the car in front of Lester's place.

"Well, you're right but I wouldn't be that mad about it. Michael brought up some pretty good points about working for Lester. He does do elaborate heists but they always cost a shit ton of money." Jack sighed and went to get out. Ray followed after and got a mini handgun out.

"Do you think these are necessary?" Ray asked Jack who had gotten a gun out also.

"Yes, considering he could be with some other people at the moment. Just go in." Jack motioned Ray forward with her gun and Ray slipped inside.

"Did you fellas need some work?" Jack jumped once she felt Lester's hand brush against her behind.

"Hey!" Jack snapped and Lester sent her a wink.

"Uh, we were wondering if you had a job for us. We need to get some money so we can get our friend back." Ray stated and Lester nodded.

"Of course, I know what you need. Just follow me into my office and I'll tell you about a job I have had in mind. Won't take too long, promise." He told them and Ray watched him go up the stairs.

"Seemed he came in right after us." Ray glanced to Jack who was angry.

"If he flirts with me one more time then we aren't taking his job and that's final." Jack told him and walked up the stairs.

Ray opened his mouth to protest but be watched Jack walk up. Arching his brow to how much she was swaying her hips. He didn't complain though and just followed after a while. Seeing Lester setting up a quick brief for them. He pointed to the main thing.

"I don't think your group has hit this place before. So I suggest that this is the best bet." He told them both. "The First National Bank would be the place that you're hitting." He stated.

"You don't have other people you'd prefer for this, Lester?" Jack asked and he shrugged.

"I normally give it to the most skilled group I know. That's you guys. Besides you guys have the cash and I have the job. I don't see why not. There are just a couple of things that you need first then you'll be all set." He told them and smiled. "So, are you in or are you out?" He asked him. "If you're in then bring the whole crew here by eight o'clock tonight. I'll be waiting to explain the whole heist to you guys." Lester explained. "And if you don't show then I know you guys aren't interested."

Jack nodded to him and she went to leave with Ray trailing behind her. "Are we taking the job?" Ray asked once they had gotten outside.

Jack nodded and she looked at Ray. "Of course, we'd be stupid not to take it. We just have to inform Michael and Geoff before they get a different heist in their clutches." Jack slid into her car. "Come on, Ray." She started it up and Ray hopped in.

"I'll find out where Michael is." Ray sent off a quick text and he looked up. "You know, I never thought we'd all be so keen on rescuing Gavin. You and I both agreed he was better out of this crew. All Geoff does is bring him down and use him." Ray told her.

Jack sighed as she made a sharp right. "Right, we both agreed on that but I don't think he should be used in Ryan's crew either. Gavin should be free from this kind of shit." Jack spoke as she drove faster.

"Yeah but Geoff nor Michael will agree with you. I highly doubt that Gavin himself would even agree." Ray shook his head and he frowned.

"It doesn't matter if he agrees or not, Ray. Is there some sort of event that can make him hate the gang business? I don't know what but something. Anything." Jack explained to him as she actually stopped at a light for once.

"Has Michael answered you?" She asked.

The change of topic threw Ray off but he saw that he did have a message. "Uh, yeah he says that he and Geoff are in Sandy Shores." Jack nodded.

She made a U-turn then proceeded onto the freeway to Sandy Shores.

"Look, you and I have to plan something for Gavin alright? Don't alert Geoff or Michael because I'm sure they'd stop us." Ray nodded to her.

"Of course, you have my word." Ray said and he looked at Jack. He saw her hard stare looking onto the road and the way her hands gripped the steering wheel. It was then he knew they'd seriously be planning something but he didn't know what.

\---

Gavin fidgeted in his seat as he didn't like the suit he was forced to wear. "Why did I have to wear this again?" He asked Ryan who rolled his eyes.

"We are meeting with an equal opportunist of mine and I'd rather you look sharp. And not look like the homeless person that you used to identify yourself as." Ryan explained. "Besides you clean up well, Gavin. Stop complaining." Ryan complimented. 

Gavin rose an eyebrow but he said nothing as they ordered coffee as they waited. Gavin wanted to make some small talk but he didn't know where to begin talking. "So, what is this guy's name that we're meeting?" He asked Ryan as he poured a sugar packet into his coffee.

Ryan glanced at him before he took a drink of his coffee. "An equal opportunist, Gav. Just be patient. He should be here soon." Ryan gave a wave of his hand. He was preoccupied with something on his phone while Gavin began to rub his hands on his pants in his nervous state.

It wasn't much longer until the "equal opportunist" showed up. He sat down at the table and Gavin couldn't help but scoot away from him. Then he glanced away in hopes of not being recognized by the other.

"Hey Gav, didn't know you were running with Haywood here. Finally got kicked out of Geoff's crew?" He snickered and Gavin frowned to that.

Ryan looked up as he heard the other speak.

"Shut it, Burnie. This is just a temporary thing." Gavin couldn't help but snap.

Ryan set his cup down as he watched the two interact. He had never seen Gavin become so angry within a few seconds. It fantasized him.

"Oh, like Dan was a temporary thing?" Burnie smirked and Gavin huffed at him.

"Shut up, asshole!" Gavin grabbed a nearby fork and tried to stab Burnie. His hand was grabbed though and Burnie used that leverage to twist Gavin's arm behind his back.

"Now now Gav, no need to get so angry. I was just providing you with an example is all." Burnie tsked then pushed the other forward and laughed. "Besides I'm here on business. Behave." Burnie winked to him.

Gavin growled but he sat down once Ryan threw him a look. He grumbled under his breath about assholes though and looked away from the two.

"So, Burnie how are you this day?" Ryan asked as he looked away from Gavin to Burnie.

"Eh, it could be better. Though it has been pretty good since I've gotten here. You didn't tell me you were bringing Gavin." Burnie smiled and he looked at Gavin.

Ryan watched and he clenched his hand. "Well, I didn't know you and Gavin knew each other. If I had, then maybe I would've informed you." Ryan forced a smile but he was being cautious of Burnie now.

Burnie looked at him and smiled back. "Well, what was it that you needed Haywood?" Burnie leaned back in the chair.

"Actually, never mind. I don't think you're the right man for the job anymore." Ryan's eyes darted to Gavin then he looked back to Burnie.

Burnie followed his line of sight then he laughed. "You wanted me to take Gavin, didn't you?" Burnie laughed more when there was growl from Gavin. "That's priceless, Haywood. He wouldn't come with me unless I drugged and gagged him. Which I'm not against but I'm sure you have him and don't want him harmed, am I right?" Ryan gave a curt nod. "Or maybe I should take him. He'd be a nice pet to my crew." Burnie glanced up with a smile.

"That's not necessary." Ryan stood. "Gav, come on we're leaving." Gavin stood also as he was instructed but it just got a laugh out of Burnie.

"Haywood, you haven't developed feelings for the kid, have you? You're in deep shit if you have. He has so many idiots after him and that includes me." Burnie stood now. "No, you two sit and enjoy your upcoming meal. I'm sure it'll be the bomb." He smiled to them. "It has been nice knowing you, Haywood. Good luck." Burnie winked then left with one final laugh.

There was silence that stretched between the two at the table before Ryan decided to speak up. "Gavin, I'm sorry I didn't know." Gavin shook his head to him. "You have every right to be angry at me but please, I seriously didn't know you had that much history with him."

Gavin glared at him with a deep frown. "That's no excuse, Ryan. If you would have told me instead of keeping it a secret, then I could've told you! Besides you're the only person who knows that he killed Dan." Gavin grumbled and looked away.

"Who was Dan by the way? You've never mentioned him around me." Ryan said. He wanted Gavin's backstory or just about as much as he could get. He just wanted to know more about him.

Gavin sighed and reached forward to grab a napkin to begin tearing it up. "Dan and I moved to America about four years ago? Something like that. We were just settling in when Burnie came up to us for an opportunity to get a lot of money. We didn't see the consequences until Dan started pointing out to me that Burnie kept looking at me. He didn't like it because Dan had these jealously issues when it came to me." Gavin cleared his throat.

"That's when things went to hell. I came home after a shift of work to find Dan dead. He was dead in our apartment with a bullet hole in his forehead." Gavin took a shaky breath in. "And that's when Burnie appeared." He sighed and shook his head. "I knew it was him that did Dan in and I wanted revenge but all that got me was captured as prisoner within his crew. I escaped almost a year later and that's when I found Ray. Then I found Geoff." Gavin looked at him.

Ryan swallowed and he looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Ryan looked back at Gavin who was staring at his lap.

"Of course you didn't. If you had, then you wouldn't have been willing to hand me over to him so willingly." He shook his head. "You know, I thought you were better than most people Ryan. Guess I was wrong." Gavin made a face and he went to get up.

"Gavin, you shouldn't be going anywhere. Not with Burnie in the area." Gavin turned to Ryan.

"Why do you care? You were about to hand me over." Ryan opened his mouth to defend himself but pursed his lips. "That's what I thought." Gavin scoffed then went to leave the restaurant.

"Gavin! No wait, please!" Ryan went after him and paused when they stepped out. Several people were pointing guns at Gavin who put his hands up.

"Hands on your hand, Free!" One of them commanded and Ryan saw this. He reached a hand into his pocket and did the second speed dial that he had on file. He then put his hands up as he was told them Burnie emerged from the small crowd of gun handlers.

"Well boys, I'm glad you've cared to join us. Please step into the back of the van and no harm will come to either of you." Burnie motioned to the van that had just pulled up and the doors swing open. "Blaine, please do take care of them. We wouldn't want any unwanted company." Burnie sneered and Blaine nodded.

He hopped out of the can and patted Gavin down who sneered at him. Blaine rolled his eyes and went to pay down Ryan who kicked him.

"No touching pretty boy. I'd rather die than have you pay me down." Ryan growled then went to pull a gun out but got shot in the arm.

"Just let yourself be searched, Haywood." Burnie pointed the gun to him again. "Or else I'll make your dreams come true." He smirked.

Ryan frowned but put his hands back up. Blaine glared at him before going to pay him down. Searching his pockets and he pulled a phone out. "The screen is flashing call ended." Blaine looked at Burnie. "What do you want me to do?"

"Smash it. Then let's get going." Blaine nodded and complied.

Ryan winced as the phone was crushed and he felt hopeless. He wasn't sure how to get them out of the situation he got them into. "I'm sorry Gavin." He said once they were forced into the back. "I am so sorry."

Gavin looked at him and shook his head. "No self-pity, idiot. Think of way out of here before we get to their place. Because if we don't then they've got us." Gavin's voice was stern. He was determined not to be captured again by Burnie.

"But how? They tied us up and took out weapons." Ryan shook his head then cursed when Gavin kicked him.

"Stop it. Don't be a quitter. It gets you nowhere, Ryan. Just be quiet and I'll tell you when." He stated.

Ryan kept himself from speaking again and he watched Gavin. He was hoping a sign would come soon but then the car sped up.

"Who the fuck did you call?!" Burnie pointed a gun into the back of the van. "Tell me now, Haywood! We've already lost a damn tire!"

Ryan saw how enraged Burnie was and he shook his head. "I don't know. I have no one who can really aim that well while in a car."

"Blaine, get the car to the side of the road now!" The car swerved then they were facing the oncoming car. "Blaine! Drive damn it!" Burnie yelled but all that Blaine did was swerve again but into a pole this time.

The impact of the crash made Blaine and Burnie pass out while Ryan coughed. The two in the back had been thrown to the floor. "Gav!" Ryan went to him and fell to his knees. "Gavin?" He went to turn him onto his back when he saw the other had just been knocked out. He sighed with relief as he saw no blood and the doors to the van opened.

"Ready to be rescued, asshole?" Ryan looked up and saw Michael standing there.

"Michael?" He questioned and Michael nodded. "What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"Lindsay called me. She said that they weren't close enough to rescue you two so she called me. I owed her a favor anyways since she saved my life." Michael smiled. "I brought along the rest of my crew also."

Ryan was hopeful until Michael mentioned the others. He sighed deeply and saw Jack appear.

"Well, how the mighty Haywood has fallen." She chirped and went over to grab Gavin.

"Ha ha, very funny." Ryan sneered and he rolled his eyes. He looked at the back of the van and saw a testy eyed Geoff kissing the top of Gavin's head then hug Jack. He looked back to Michael.

"You're our prisoner now. I warned Lindsay this would happen so, don't worry." Michael smiled. "Come on. We have got some driving to do." Michael forced Ryan to stand and he grunted.

"Need any help?" Ray smiled as he had brought rope into the van with him.

Michael glanced at Ray quickly then brought his attention back to Ryan. "Uh yeah! Tie his arms to his torso. That'd be great. Thanks Ray!" Michael smirked then patted Ryan on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Ry. You'll be comfortable with us." He winked and backed away a bit to let Ray tie Ryan up.

"Ow!" Ryan said as Ray tightened the ropes on his wrists. "That hurt, ass." Ray just smiled to him then it slipped into a scowl.

"I don't think a hostage should be treated with kindness. Especially one that puts our Gavin in danger." Ray smiled.

Michael hopped out of the van and looked at Ryan. "Welcome back to the crew, Ry. Hope you enjoy it with us because I don't think you'll be leaving of your own accord this time." Michael laughed then disappeared.

"Come on. Time to go." Ray said as he hoisted Ryan up and pushed him out of the van where he fell right in front of Geoff.

"Hey Ryan." Geoff said then frowned. "Welcome back." He said then knocked him out with the butt of his shotgun. "That was for putting Gavin in danger." Geoff sneered then let Ray put him into their car.


	6. One for One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is sent to the hospital and the Fake AH Crew is worried sick. They try to get things out of Ryan but will it work?

Ryan groaned once a light was shined in his eyes. "Wha?" He frowned and shut his eyes tightly. "Please shine that light away from me." He told the person who was there.   
  
"I'd rather not." He heard Michael's voice. "Gavin is still knocked out and you're awake. So, I'm going to preoccupy my time with you. Might as well since this is all your fault. You know it. You willingly put Gavin in danger, you scum." Michael growled.   
  
"I hadn't meant to. I didn't know his relationship with Burnie was so tense." Ryan sighed and he went to turn his head away but Michael followed.   
  
"Maybe you should've asked him. You don't know people's lives." Michael growled and Ryan sighed.    
  
He tried to move away from the light again but Michael just followed and it was in his eyes. Always blinding him.   
  
"That's what he said." Ryan muttered and he looked down. "Is he alright? I saw no blood coming from anywhere when we both fell to the floor." Ryan explained.   
  
"That may be the case but Gavin is still out like a baby. So, either he was hit with something by Burnie before you guys crashed or it was the impact. They did hit a pole." Michael told him as he shined the light a different way. He was giving Ryan eye contact which was making him uncomfortable.   
  
"Burnie did nothing before. I didn't see it and I had my eyes on Gavin most of the time. What would he be able to do?" Ryan asked and Michael frowned.   
  
"You don't know anything, you asshole. Burnie specializes in toxics. We don't know what's wrong with Gavin and we plan to take him to a hospital soon. If he has some weird disease then you're getting the shit beaten out of you." Michael told him. "That or killed. Which would you rather want?" He asked Ryan.   
  
"I want Gavin safe. That's all." Ryan told him and looked down. "All I can say is I'm sorry. I can't really help out and I'm... I feel useless." Ryan confessed.   
  
"That's because you are useless." Jack's voice floated in as she entered the room with a plate of food. "I have some food for him Michael." Jack said.   
  
"Just set it down, Jack. Thank you." Michael smiled to her and she nodded.   
  
"J-Jack, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put Gavin in danger. I didn't want him hurt. Ever." Ryan told her. "Please forgive me." He begged.   
  
"Why are you asking me for forgiveness? All of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't wanted your weird revenge on Geoff. This isn't my fault. It's your fault. You put Gavin in danger. He was hurt on your watch, Ryan. We were going to get him before because we are his family." Jack sneered. "Besides you have to apologize to him. Not to me." Jack rolled her eyes then she left the room with a slam of the door.   
  
"Wow, you really pissed her off." Michael couldn't help but laugh. "Did you think your guy's past relationship would help you? She loves Gavin like a son, Ryan. I don't think she'll forgive you. Ever." Michael smirked.   
  
Ryan was staring at the door. He wanted to move his hands but now he had just noticed they were tied behind his back and to the chair. His legs tied to the legs of the chair. He glanced down to the table and saw the food just out of his reach. His stomach growled loudly as he just now realized how hungry he was.   
  
He glanced up to Michael. "It's fine if she doesn't forgive me. I know I need to apologize to Gavin. I will apologize to him." He said firmly.   
  
"If we let you." Michael said flatly. "We aren't too sure if you should be around Gavin." Michael told Ryan as he walked away to go to the other side of the table and sit in the chair over there.   
  
"Why wouldn't you let me? It's not like I'll try to take him back as a hostage!" Ryan snapped and Michael laughed.   
  
"That's besides the point Ryan. It seems you have got feelings for him.” Michael said with venom dripping from his words. "Our Gavvy needs no one but us." Michael slammed a hand onto the table to make Ryan jump.   
  
"Then you're keeping him away from the world!!! That's not good!" Ryan yelled and he frowned deeply.   
  
"Oh, aren't you stupid. Gavin stays in the crew business no matter what. So, shut the fuck up." Michael soon got up and went over to Ryan. He pushed his head onto the table causing Ryan to growl. He felt the rope begin to loosen on his wrists then it came off. "Just shut your face and eat. Geoff will be in here shortly." Michael explained then slid the food over to Ryan after he walked away.   
  
Ryan thanked him lowly and he went to begin eating as he let his thoughts wander. They wandered to when they were shoved into the van. He hadn't been paying attention then but Burnie had walked up to the front of the van by then. Was it when they got out there? No, he was out there mere seconds after Gavin. Burnie wouldn't had time to do something to the other. "Maybe it had been during the pat down..." Ryan muttered to himself as he knotted his brows together.   
  
The door slammed open and an angry Geoff stalked over to him after the door was slammed shut. "You fucking asshole! You took my fucking money!" Geoff growled as he slammed his hand onto the table which caused the food to splatter onto the table a little bit.   
  
"What are you talking about?! Why are you mad about that?! What about Gavin?" Ryan shouted as he hoped they had a video feed watching them but he doubted they did.   
  
He saw Geoff put his hand into his suit jacket then looked hard at Ryan as he pulled his hand out. "I don't care about him, what I care about is you taking my money, asshole." He growled to Ryan.   
  
Ryan frowned to that. "I thought Gavin was like a son to you?" He asked Geoff who scoffed to him.   
  
"He's a fucking idiot. Why would I care for him? Now, what the fuck did you do with my money?" Geoff growled.   
  
"How do you even know about it?" Ryan asked him as he frowned deeply. He hated seeing this side of Geoff because he'd try to tell others from the crew about it but they wouldn't believe him. He own crew would because they've seen this side but the Fake AH Crew has never believed him.   
  
"I went this morning to check if I had the money to pitch in for Gavin's doctor visit. Now that I've seen that I don't then the idiot can't go. How about that? You screwed him over twice." Geoff scowled and he went to walk out.   
  
"Why don't you pull money out of my account then? I know you have my wallet. I'd be willing to pay for Gavin." Ryan shouted to him as he slammed his hands on the table. He tried to stand up but just sat right back down. "Please use my money, Geoff." Ryan asked but knew it sounded like he was begging.   
  
Geoff paused at the door. "Fine, but I'm not telling Gavin it's your money." Geoff told him. He then left with a slam of the door and Ryan was left there with the light flickering from time to time.   
  
\---   
  
"When do you think he'll wake up? It's already been a few days." Ray sighed as he sat down on the chair beside Jack. She was worried about Gavin since he hadn't woken up and it had already been a few days since they got him into a hospital.   
  
"Not too sure but I'm glad to have Gavin duty with you. Makes it better." Ray commented and Jack couldn't help but agree.   
  
"How was his head injury so severe? Ryan said he was fine before but then he gets like this? Burnie must have done something. Or Ryan is lying." Jack growled but sighed after.   
  
"Why would Ryan lie? I'm pretty sure when he said nothing happened to Gavin then nothing happened. Why are you accusing him of stuff?" Ray asked her.   
  
Jack glanced at him then away. "Why are you protecting him? That's really not like you, Ray and makes no sense." She told him and sighed as she went closer to Gavin. She held his hand in hers and she kissed the top of it with her eyes shut.    
  
"I'm defending him because I'm sure he doesn't lie. He doesn't seem like he lies not when it comes to Gavin." Ray informed her as he watched her.   
  
"That's besides the point, Ray. Ryan is a liar all around. He could be lying about not seeing Burnie doing something to Gavin. Look, let's not talk about this. I'll speak to Ryan when I feel like it. Besides I have some questions of my own for him." Jack explained and laid Gavin's hand down.   
  
Ray nodded and he watched her. His frown increasing as he let his thoughts meander. The possibility of Burnie doing something to Gavin was more probable. Ryan lying about seeing something was slim and him telling the truth was the best bet.   
  
"Look, I know I'm being paranoid but look at Gavin. He's in a coma because of one of those men. It doesn't matter which one it is. When I find out which one it is then I'm going to kill him. Point a marksman pistol against his temple and shoot." Jack growled at the end then she sighed.    
  
"Jack, are you sure you want to? It is out of revenge and that's not like you." Ray stated and Jack waved it off.   
  
"So, can't I have a little fun? Why is it so unnatural?" Jack snapped.   
  
Ray flinched and he rubbed his arm. "It's just not like you. You're usually more mellow and you don't let things get to you." Ray told her softly as he frowned some.   
  
"This time it's about Gavin. No one messes with Gavin. No one." Jack growled and she sat back down next to Ray.   
  
Ray looked at her and he set his hand on hers. He squeezed it gently and smiled sadly to her. "I'm sure that Gavin will be alright." He told her and Jack smiled back to him.   
  
"Thank you for always being there for me." Jack told him and leaned over to kiss his cheek.   
  
"Oh god you two." Michael gagged as he walked in with Geoff trailing behind. "You two can leave now." Michael said as he went over to Gavin's side.   
  
"He hasn't made any movement since the last time you watched him, Michael." Jack sighed and stood up.   
  
"I know that!" Michael snapped at her and sighed. "I'm just worried..." He frowned.   
  
"Everyone is worried, Michael. No reason to respond so rudely." Geoff explained to him as he shook his head.   
  
"Honestly, I think Michael has more of a reason to be more paranoid about Gavin than any of us." Ray said to the other two. "Gavin is his boi after all." Ray said.   
  
"But we all hold Gavin dearly in our hearts, Ray." Geoff explained to him. "We'd all be devastated if he died." Geoff stated. He rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
Michael was staring at Geoff as he spoke then he looked down to Gavin. "None of us would be happy to see Gavin die, Ray. That goes for you too." Michael glanced to Ray as he frowned some.    
  
Ray turned and went to leave. He didn't speak his mind about the situation. He knew he'd make Jack upset.   
  
"We will see you guys later." Jack waved to the two of them then left the room after Ray. "What was that about?" Jack asked Ray once she caught up with him.    
  
"What was what about?" Ray asked her sort of annoyed.   
  
"You didn't answer Michael about Gavin. Do you really hate him that much?" Jack asked him and ran into him once he stopped walking.   
  
"What do you want me to say, Jack? No? Do you want to hear that? Are you hopeful that I somehow began to like him as a person somewhere down the line??" Ray asked her and turned to stare at her.   
  
"I... I just thought that your feelings might have changed for him. He is in the hospital after all." Jack's voice got soft. "You don't want to help him get out it the crew business either, do you?" Jack asked. She was disappointed in the other. She thought he could get past his feelings of hating Gavin. She guessed not.   
  
"Nope, not going to help you with that. I see no reason to." Ray told her and he looked away. "I was... I am actually thinking of leaving the crew. You guys don't need me. You guys can hire Jeremy back. He's good at sniping and good with guns. He's a lousy driver but you know... You can teach him." Ray's voice got soft. "I'm sorry Jack but I'm breaking up with you." He added and Jack froze.   
  
"W-What? But can't we still see each other and be together with you gone?" Jack asked. She was panicking. She hated to admit it but Ray kept her from doing most of the things she wanted to do.   
  
Ray shook his head to her and looked at her. He had a sad expression on his face and he smiled slightly. "You know we can't. You're in this business for life, Jack. I can't be part of it anymore. I don't want to be." He told her softly. "I'm sorry but I'm over this crew..." Ray told her. "Tell Geoff. Also here is more money for Gavin's hospital bill." Ray handed her the money. He turned and waved as he went to get on his moped to leave.   
  
Jack gripped the money stack as tears went down her face. She watched Ray drive away then turned to around to see Michael standing at the entrance. "I'm sorry..." Michael told her. "I'll tell Geoff... You can go on Ryan duty." Michael said softly then turned to go back inside.   
  
Jack pursed her lips and turned on her heel to go to her own car. She tried to hold in the tears. To not show weakness but once she had plopped down in the driver seat and slammed the door shut was when she cried. She cried hard and hit her dashboard. She didn't care if she dented it. She just wanted to let some steam off.   
  
She gripped the steering wheel and then started the car. She'd let off some steam by getting info from Ryan. She drove in a hurry. Narrowly turning corners as she dodged the people on the sidewalk.   
  
She didn't want a hit and run case on her hands. She just wanted to get back to the house quicker.    
  
She drove up and saw the door was open. She scrambled to get out and saw Jeremy come out wielding a combat PDW. She took a step back when the gun was pointed at her.   
  
"You're not going to stop us!" Jeremy yelled. "Lay on your car with your hands behind your head, now!" Jeremy demanded as he walked closer to her.   
  
Jack saw Matt and Lindsay come out with Ryan between them. "Hey!" Jack yelled but yelled in pain when Jeremy forced her down on the car. "H-He has to stay! Gavin is still not awake!!!" Jack yelled and the tip of the gun went against the back of her head.   
  
"He isn't?" Ryan had gone over to Jeremy and Jack.   
  
"Stay back. She's lethal." Jeremy warned Ryan who just waved it off.   
  
"He hasn't woken up yet?" Ryan asked as he was holding his side. Michael had hit it as he had left to go do Gavin duty with Geoff.   
  
"No, he hasn't." Jack answered and she looked at the hood of her car. "The doctors are trying to figure out what's wrong with him but they can't figure it out... We are all worried." Jack told Ryan who sighed.   
  
"I'm sorry... I can try and figure out what Burnie did to him. But you gotta let me leave." Ryan told her and Jack growled some.   
  
"Fine you prick... But if you don't find out within two days then know I'm fucking coming after you. I don't care how much info you would have gotten on Burnie by that time. I'm coming after your ass, Ryan!" Jack screamed by the end as she struggled against Jeremy's hands which held her down now.   
  
Ryan took a step back and he frowned. He didn't like how Jack was acting."I promise I can get the info in two days... Just inform me if Gavin wakes up." Ryan begged her and he went to run to Lindsay's car.   
  
Jeremy kept Jack pinned to the car and she began to cry silently. She put her forehead against the hood of her car. She heard the rev of an engine then the car drove off. She shook her head and huffed out a breath to gain control of her emotions.   
  
Jeremy let go of Jack who then turned around and went to tackle him. She knocked the PDW from his hand and she straddled his hips to choke him. Jeremy had knocked her hands away easily though.   
  
Jack resorted to hitting after her choking attempt failed. "You fucking dick!!!" Jack screamed.   
  
"S-Stop!" Jeremy blocked her hits with his arms. Frowning deeply as he tried to kick Jack off. He wasn't being gentle with her since there was no reason to. He kicked her in the stomach hard and soon shifted their positions so he was on top.   
  
He put his hands around her neck in self defense. "Calm the fuck down!" He yelled at her and Jack scratched at his hands. She tried to pry his fingers off as she began to struggle under him. She proceeded to then punch him in the face. It caused Jeremy to let go and he fell to the side.   
  
She coughed and heaved as she was crying. "Y-You let the fucker free..." She said in a hoarse voice. "Gavin's not awake and you let the fucker go!" She screamed at Jeremy.   
  
Jeremy stared at her and was upset at seeing her like that. He didn't know what to say so he went to get up.   
  
Jack went to get up from the ground and she pulled a SNS pistol out of her pocket. She shot Jeremy in the leg who screamed out in pain. "One for one, Jeremy." She mumbled and walked over to him to knock him out with the butt of her gun.   
  
She heard a car and looked up to see Michael pullover.    
  
"Geoff wanted me to come with you to Ryan duty..." He trailed off and looked to the front door then to the passed out Jeremy. "Ryan's gone?" He asked and Jack nodded. "Jeremy is ours then?" He asked and she nodded again. "Good." Michael said and he went to pick Jeremy up.   
  
They walked into the house together and Jack slammed the door shut. She was angry and upset. She was also frustrated with everything as she watched Michael put Jeremy down in the chair.   
  
Jeremy slowly began to wake up then jolted when he saw the two. He went to try and get up but Michael forced him to sit down again. "Let me go!" Jeremy growled then he cried out when Michael grabbed his hair.   
  
"Now we get to have fun with you, Lil J." Michael purred as he pulled Jeremy's head back by his hair. "Welcome back to the AH Crew, buddy." Michael hissed in his ear causing Jeremy's body to shudder.   
  
He looked up just in time to see Jack swing the wooden bat. Then blackness.


	7. Feelings are Hurt all Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff is a scumbag like usual and Jack is dealing with some issues about Ray breaking up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad this took so long. It had been written out for the most part and I just stopped and didn't finish it. But I hope you enjoy it and like this chapter. Also hopes it explains some things for you guys.

It hadn't even been a hour since Ryan escaped and Jack was pacing back and forth. Her thoughts going over the course of events today. Ray broke up with her and Ryan happens to escape? Why was this happening to her? What did she do to deserve this sort of treatment from god?  
  
Jack cursed and jumped when Michael put his hand onto her shoulder. "Hey, just take a few deep breaths and you'll be alright. I know you're broken up about Ray but it can't be helped. You'll find someone out there who loves you for you, Jack. You're a swell gal. Who would ever want to break your heart?" Michael asked and he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Just hold out hope." Michael added and he went to the kitchen.  
  
Jack sighed but smiled some to Michael's words. It reassured her in some way. Lifted her up a bit and made her feel better. She glanced at Jeremy who was out cold and now tied to a chair. She wanted answers. Answers from Jeremy and Ray. How'd they get in to get Ryan?  
  
Why did Ray break up with her all of sudden? It was such a curveball. She had thought their relationship was okay. They hadn't had any recent fights to provoke the break up.  
  
Jack sighed as she slid her phone out of her pocket and looked through her messages with Ray. Trying to look for a clue as to why he had broken up with her. Sure, she shouldn't be so hung up on this but something about it just bothered her. Something wasn’t right about it.  
  
She tapped on new message and her thumbs hovered over the keyboard for a while before she typed out her message. It was a simple question. She just wanted answers and if Ray was willing to give them then she'd be relieved. If not then it'll be stuck in her mind until she gets an answer.  
  
-Why? Why did you break up with me?-  
  
The question was sent. It was supposed to be easy to answer. A simple reason would have been fine but he didn't give a straightforward one. He just gave a dumb excuse.  
  
-I'm busy at the moment. Please don't text me again. Or call.-  
  
Jack clutched her chest as she felt like her heart was shattered into another million pieces. It hurt so much. It hurt not to be with Ray anymore. She wouldn't see his smile anymore or hear his laugh. She bit her lip and tried to forget their good times together. Just to forget everything but she couldn't. Why wasn’t she stronger?  
  
It all came flooding back in at once and Jack put her hand on the wall. Balling her hand up against the wall as tears fell. A sob wracked her body and she hadn't noticed Jeremy woke up from her sobbing.  
  
"You're a pitiful sight to see." Jeremy scoffed then was smacked across the face. Her nails leaving red scratches across his left cheek.  
  
"S-Shut up, scumbag." Jack growled then choked on a sob as Michael came out of the kitchen.  
  
Michael looked at Jack then looked back to Jeremy with a scowl. "You're one rude motherfucker. You know that?" Michael walked over to Jeremy and put his hand on the leg that was shot. Applying pressure to it which caused Jeremy to howl in pain. "Don't be mean to a lady who just had her heart broken, mother fucker." Michael pushed off Jeremy's leg and it caused another howl of pain from the other.  
  
"I-I don't fucking care about her feelings." Jeremy said through gritted teeth. "I hate you all!" Jeremy yelled then spit in Michael's face.  
  
Michael flinched to the sudden liquid on his cheek and sneered to Jeremy. Going over to wrap his hand around his neck. "You motherfucker!!" Michael yelled as he put his other hand around Jeremy’s neck. He had heard Jeremy struggling to take a breath but didn't care.  
  
"M-Michael we need him alive! You gotta stop!" Jack went to pull Michael away but she was elbowed in the stomach by him. She fell against the wall with a groan.  
  
Michael paused and unwrapped his hands from around Jeremy's neck to look back to Jack. "Oh man... I'm so sorry, Jack. You okay?" Michael went over to help her up.  
  
"I'm fine." Jack sighed as she took his offer of help. "Let's just get this interrogation over with." Jack brushed herself off as Michael agreed. They did need some answers.  
  
Jeremy used this time to regain his breath through a couple of breathing exercises. Getting choked out by Michael was worse than he had imagined. He looked up to see the two standing in front of him now. He swore they weren't a minute ago. He didn't know anymore though. His mind was getting hazy. Was he going to pass out again?  
  
"Oi, no sleeping." Michael punched Jeremy in the face hard causing him to grumble under his breath from the pain. He just had to hit the same spot that Jack's nails cut. And it stung like a bitch.  
  
"Uncalled for." Jeremy stumbled on his words. Damn, was he that out of it? He wasn't sure where this sudden drowsiness came from. "I'm glad to hear this lady is single though. Not like she deserved to be fucking happy. Ha!" Jeremy laughed at his own insensitive comment.  
  
"Shut up!" Jack yelled. She was letting her emotions get the better of her and Michael realized this. He gently led her away and placed a kiss on her forehead before he went back to Jeremy.  
  
"That comment was uncalled for; not the slap to wake your midget ass up." Michael scowled and he observed Jeremy for a while.  
  
Jeremy chuckled a bit more to himself as he had heard the comment Michael said. He looked up and smirked. "I don't care. I'm just supposed to be here as a decoy. To distract your nauseating asses." Jeremy sneered and he looked away from Michael's piercing stare.  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Michael demanded and grabbed Jeremy by his shoulders. "What do you mean?!" He yelled.  
  
Jeremy raised his eyes to look up to Michael. "It's too late. We have Gavin and you won't be able to take him back." Jeremy laughed as he threw his head back.  
  
Michael frowned and pushed Jeremy over as the chair slammed against the floor. Causing a sickening crack to sound as Jeremy's head hit the ground.  
  
Jack flinched as she had come back into the room. She looked at Michael. "Should we go see Geoff? Confirm what he said?" She asked. She had stopped crying a while ago and was going to accept the fact Ray had no reason at all to break up with her.  
  
"Yeah... Leave him to die here." Michael sneered and grabbed Jack's hand. "Let's go." He muttered and led her out of the house.

* * *

**Thirty minutes earlier...**  
  
"Wait, what are we going to go do?" Lindsay asked Ryan confused. He was crazy right? "Isn't Geoff there?" Lindsay frowned.  
  
"Yeah, we could die if we plan to go kidnap Gavin from the fucking hospital. Is he that important?" Matt cut in as Kerry sat next to him in the back.  
  
He was worried too but he knew better than to question Ryan's actions.  
  
"Yes! He is important! Now stop complaining you two. I'm sure Geoff does have a weapon on him but he wouldn't be able to use it because it's a hospital. I'm just going to say I'm related to Gavin and I want him out of the hospital. So, that he can be taken care of at home." Ryan muttered as he went in the glove box. The manila folder being there like it was supposed to be. It seemed his contact had come through after all.  
  
"So, is Gavin even awake yet? I'm sure the sleeping pills you gave him that morning of everything with Burnie wouldn't make him sleep for that long." Kerry commented and Ryan sighed.  
  
"They were supposed to make him sleep for a couple of days. I put more than I was supposed to in his drink though. Hopefully he wakes up once we get him back to my place. If not then I'll feel like an ass." Ryan told Kerry. "He didn't deserve anything that I put him through but I still want him and want him in the crew. Geoff doesn’t deserve him.” Ryan commented.  
  
Lindsay glanced to Ryan then back to the road. "I'm sure if you explain you have feelings for him then Gavin will understand... I don't see why he wouldn't." Lindsay shrugged as she pulled up in front of the hospital. "I'll keep the car running." Lindsay said and Ryan nodded.  
  
"Kerry! Matt! Let's get going!" Ryan snapped and got out of the car. The folder was in hand as he walked into the main entrance. He was going to convince the nurses first that he was family. If that didn't work then he'd just shove his way in or bribe. The one that happened the quickest would probably be done.  
  
He went to the receptionist desk and put the folder onto the desk.  
  
"Hello, my name is Ryan. I'm here to have my family released."  Ryan explained. He was calm. Well, as calm as he could be for now. He was worried about Gavin though.  
  
"Last name of the patient?" The nurse asked as they typed on the computer.  
  
"Free. His first name is Gavin." Ryan told them and the nurse paused. They looked at him then continued to type on the computer.  
  
"He is on the the third floor in room seventeen. Please try not to wake too many people with your activities. You can discharge him. Just have one of your people stay here to fill out the paperwork." The nurse spoke with no emotion and it surprised Ryan.  
  
Did they know he was coming? Or did they just not care because their hospital was that shitty?  
  
He nodded though and beckoned Kerry over to fill everything out. He did handle all documents within the group anyways. He could finish the release papers faster.  
  
"Here are the papers. A pen. And a clipboard. Please be quick." The nurse mumbled and went back to what they were doing.  
  
Ryan pursed his lips. The hospital staff was acting weird and he wondered why this had gone so smooth. He let it leave his thoughts for now and looked at Matt.  
  
He beckoned Matt to follow him and they went to Gavin's room. He spotted Geoff standing over Gavin who happened to be awake now.

Ryan stayed by the door with Matt. He was happy that Gavin was awake. His shitty actions didn’t have Gavin end up in a coma.  
  
"I'm glad you're awake buddy. You've been out for so long that we were starting to worry." Geoff's voice was soft but Ryan could tell he was sincere. But he couldn't believe it.  
  
"How long was I out for?" Gavin yawned mid-sentence and Ryan smiled. He didn't know why but he was glad the other was okay and that he was there to see him.  
  
"For a good week almost." Geoff said and Ryan frowned. He knew Gavin hadn't been out for a week. Why was Geoff lying? It had barely been a week or was he right?  
  
"It's only been four days." Matt whispered to Ryan who blinked. He then frowned deeply. Geoff was lying. The fucker.  
  
"A-A week?! Bloody... I'm sorry I was of no use. I must've burdened the crew." Gavin mumbled and Ryan kept frowning.  
  
"It's alright Gavin. You'll just have to make up for it." Geoff said and leaned down to whisper the next part.  
  
"W-Wha?! I can't do that!" Gavin tripped over his words.  
  
"And why not?" Geoff crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I-I... I just can't!" Gavin yelled back at him.  
  
Geoff scoffed. "You're just making excuses because you happen to have feelings for him." Geoff growled.  
  
"Geoff I can't murder a person in cold blood. Sure, innocent civilians but not him. Never going to hurt him. I have no reason to." Gavin told him.  
  
"He's the reason you're in this hospital Gavin. He didn't even care you were in here." Geoff let the venom drop from his words and burn Gavin. He didn't care if he made the other cry. All he wanted was Ryan dead and he'd get it. "Besides you owe us for being such an idiot." Geoff chided.  
  
Gavin flinched. He didn't like the tone that Geoff was using. "I-I don't want to hurt Ryan. There is no reason to." He told him as he bit his lip. "I won't hurt him." Gavin muttered and Geoff scoffed.  
  
"You don't have a choice in the matter, Gavin. Either you do it or..." There was a pause then Ryan heard a gun cock. He peeked into the room and cursed.  
  
Geoff was holding a handgun to Gavin's temple who was on the verge of breaking down. Tears were flooding his eyes and Ryan wanted to run in there now to stop Geoff. To hold Gavin and tell him that everything would be alright. That he’d protect him.

Matt motioned to Ryan to go and that he’d cover the door. He didn’t want Gavin to die. Then that would make Ryan devastated so much so that he wouldn’t act like a leader anymore.  
  
"G-Geoff!" Gavin's voice was high. He didn't think Ryan had been right. He was hoping the other wasn't right about Geoff but it seemed he was. Why did he even hold Geoff highly?  
  
It made Gavin want to try and defend Geoff more but in his current situation there would be no reason to. All the evidence was just dumped down in front of him. He'd be a fool not to believe in Ryan now.  
  
"You either kill Ryan or have an unfortunate accident. Which one would you rather do?" Geoff sneered.  
  
He hadn't been paying enough attention to his surroundings though. Geoff had focused so much on Gavin that he hadn't noticed Ryan enter.  
  
He only noticed when the barrel of Ryan's gun went against the back of his head. "Your gun away from Gavin now." Ryan demanded. His tone icy as his expressions were masked. He couldn't let Geoff see that he was afraid for Gavin. No, he had to be strong or else everyone would know what his weakness was: Gavin.  
  
Geoff clicked his tongue but did as he was told. He'd rather leave this hospital with his life than have his brains splattered onto Gavin's face. He moved his gun away and put his hands up.  
  
"Back away from Gavin and put your gun away. And leave. I'm taking him." Ryan said and Geoff laughed.  
  
"Go ahead take him. Not like he's worth anything to us anymore." Geoff put his gun away and smirked. "I'm glad to give you our worthless trash." Geoff laughed more then left the room.  
  
Matt frowned and walked up to the end of Gavin's bed. He let Geoff leave with a nod from Ryan and he showed his phone to Ryan. He had just gotten a text. "Kerry says the paperwork is finished so we can take Gavin with us now." Matt informed him and Ryan nodded.  
  
"You gather his stuff and I'll help Gavin." Ryan instructed him and he turned to Gavin who was rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands. "Gavin..." Ryan's voice was soft as he reached over to take Gavin's hands in his own.

Gavin was sobbing softly and trying to stop the tears from flowing. It seemed impossible though since they just kept coming. He tried to smack Ryan’s hand away but Ryan grabbed his hands to stop him so that the tears went down his face.  
  
"Why'd you have to be right?!" Gavin tried to take his hands away but Ryan had a firm hold on them. This only made Gavin choke up and start to cry more. He didn’t want Geoff to be like that in his eyes. He had thought of Geoff as a father figure because he had only his mother back home but now this?  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see the real him. He doesn't care about anyone else but himself." Ryan's voice stayed soft as he rubbed Gavin's hands.  
  
"God damn it." Gavin couldn't help but spit out the bad words. He wanted to believe in Geoff. He wanted to follow him always but the man made that impossible. "I thought he cared for me." Gavin's voice was a whisper now but he stumbled on his words. He couldn't handle this. “I looked up to him, Ryan! He was like a father to me! Do you understand how the situation now?” Gavin couldn't help but snap.  
  
"I know. Come on. Let's get you dressed and to my place." Ryan informed him and Gavin numbly nodded. Ryan had wanted to say more to Gavin about Geoff but he now understood how sensitive the topic was.  
  
If Gavin wasn't in the crew anymore then why did Ryan want him? "Ryan...?" Gavin questioned and Ryan looked at him. "Why are you... here?" He asked.  
  
"I'm here for you." Ryan said. "Because you're someone important to me, Gavin. I know my feelings are one sided but I'll protect you. Always and forever. So, please, just let me protect the most precious thing to me." Ryan didn't want to confess in a hospital but it was his reason. He had deep feelings for Gavin and he didn't want the lad hurt. Not his lad. He’d murder the person before they hurt Gavin.  
  
Gavin stared at him dumbfounded but a small smile came back. "Thank you but I don't think I can return your feelings just yet. If you could leave me alone for a while after we get to your place so, I can think then I'd appreciate that." Gavin informed the other. Not like he had anywhere else to go. All his bois were in the other crew and didn’t care about him anymore. Probably the same as Geoff.  
  
Ryan nodded. "Of course. I don't expect you to return my feelings but I'd like it if you thought about it. Let's get going then." Ryan offered his hand to Gavin to help him.  
  
Gavin took it with a small thank you and stumbled on his feet. Falling into Ryan who caught him. "Sorry." Gavin mumbled and tried to get up but couldn't. He felt too sluggish and his legs wouldn’t cooperate with him.  
  
"Don't push yourself. You've been bedridden for the past few days. So, your legs need some time to adjust. And you need some time to get used to walking." Ryan informed him and helped him to a wheelchair that Matt brought in.  
  
"I feel like a nuisance." Gavin grumbled as Ryan helped him into the chair.  
  
"You're not. Stop thinking like that." Ryan squeezed Gavin's hand. "Now let's go." He told him and Gavin let his hand slip out of Ryan's grip.

“Maybe Geoff was right. I’m just trash, Ryan. He’s leaving you with trash. I’m not helpful in anything. My whole life is one big fuck up.” Gavin realized how much he was cursing and he frowned. “One big fib.” He corrected himself.  
  
Ryan grabbed onto the back and began to wheel Gavin out of the place. He listened to the other ramble on and went to answer until he heard his name. "Ryan!" Kerry yelled as he ran up to him. His face was red and he was winded. "Michael and Jack just contacted me. They said they'll kill Jeremy if we don't go to them right away!" Kerry was panicking and Ryan frowned.  
  
"They wouldn't go that far..." Gavin muttered. "Michael would but Jack would stop him. She hates violence like that." Gavin chirped in. He knew his former crew.  
  
"Still we don't know what she is capable of since Ray just broke her heart. We need to get to Jeremy now." Matt demanded.  
  
"Of course. They called when?" Ryan asked Kerry.  
  
"A few moments ago. They said they're leaving Jeremy there to die. And Michael just started laughing on the phone." Kerry winced to his own words. He felt horrible to deliver this news.  
  
Matt frowned. "Call Ryan a cab. Lindsay and I will go get Jeremy." Matt told Kerry who nodded.  
  
"Good idea. I don't want Gavin to witness what his former crew has done." Ryan sighed and let Matt run out. "I hope he gets to Jeremy in time. Sounds like they were rough with him." Ryan sighed more.  
  
"I know. I hate it when people do that." Kerry shook his head but went to get his phone out. "Let's get Gavin back to the house." He said as he dialed a cab.  
  
"Ryan...?" Gavin's voice was soft and he looked up to the other.  
  
Ryan looked back at him. "Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Why is everyone changing so much?" Gavin asked and tears came to his eyes. "Why?" He held back his tears.

Ryan pursed his lips. Gavin was an absolute mess and Ryan couldn’t do shit about it. The current situation also distracted him from assuring Gavin that he wasn’t trash.

  
"I don't know." Ryan said and he went to stand in front of Gavin. Cupping his face in his hands. "I can't answer your question now but know I won't change. I'll stay the same for you so you can get used to it, Gav. Also, to address earlier, you’re not trash. Don’t listen to Geoff. He was just trying to get under your skin. Don’t let that poor excuse of man do that to you Gavin. You’re worth so much more than you really think. I’ll prove it to you. Promise." Ryan told him.  
  
He was so sappy right now. Feeling so romantic because he finally has Gavin back. Though Gavin wasn't his just yet but he could feel the other would accept his feelings and at least have some back.  
  
Gavin smiled to him and Ryan felt butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't felt them since he was in high school. "Thank you." Gavin said and leaned into his right hand. Putting his own over it to squeeze it gently. "Thank you so much." He continued and closed his eyes.  
  
"You're welcome." Ryan said and watched Gavin. He'd have to protect his love. Protect him with his life.

* * *

It hadn't taken Lindsay long to get to the house and Matt spotted the door was left wide open. An open invitation for ambush but he couldn't afford to dally. He rushed out of the car once Lindsay parked and ran towards the house.  
  
"Matt! Wait!" Lindsay cursed but ran after him as she slammed her door shut. She could understand why he was so paranoid but that was no reason to act fucking stupid.  
  
She rushed in and searched the house until she saw Matt cradling Jeremy close. She covered her mouth with her hand as she swallowed. That was way too much blood. There couldn’t be a chance that he could be alive.

  
"Call an ambulance!" Matt demanded and Lindsay blinked. What's the point? It was clear he was dead. "Now!" Matt yelled. "He still has a pulse..." Matt added and Lindsay got her phone out with shaky hands. It seemed Jeremy survived and it was some sort of miracle they made it to him in time.  
  
She dialed the police and got them the address. Seeing Jeremy all bloodied and in Matt's arms made her want to be there for them but she couldn't. All she could feel was anger.  
  
She stepped away once the paramedics got there. She was glad they were so quick to respond and she watched them gently take Jeremy from Matt after they wrapped Jeremy's head wound.  
  
Lindsay went into a separate room and called Ryan. Tapping her foot as she waited for him to answer.  
  
"Hello?" His voice was strained but she thought nothing of it.  
  
"We got to Jeremy in time but barely. He is being taken to the hospital." Lindsay informed him. She had her one arm around her stomach and she was leaning against the wall. "They did a real number on him, Ryan." She whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry. I hope he gets better." Ryan said and she heard Gavin in the background saying something. "Gavin says it was probably Michael. He is the one who is most easily angered." Ryan informed her and Lindsay couldn’t help but growl. “If you’d like then I can give you Michael’s other safe houses. Gavin is willing to give them to you, Lindsay.” Ryan told her and went quiet as Lindsay seethed where she was standing.

  
“Give them.” She demanded and began to write them down once she got a pen with paper. “If  don’t come back in a couple of days then send someone to me, Ryan. Have a good time with Gavin. I’m going to go get me some Jones’ ass.” She sneered and hung up on him. She was going to get revenge for her crew even if it meant it’d cost it her life.


	8. If Only Revenge Wasn't Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay gets her revenge and Ray reveals the truth.

“Is Lindsay planning to murder him?” Gavin asked Ryan once he hung up. “I understand why but maybe you should tell her to wait. Get some answers out of him first.” Gavin suggested and Ryan frowned some.

“Lindsay will do that in her own way. She may beat him before asking questions but she will get her answers. Don't worry. I'm sure she just wants to badly injure him. Lindsay isn't a killer.” Ryan assured him and Gavin nodded.

He'd have to trust Ryan. He couldn't say anything against Lindsay since he didn't know her.

He looked down to his hands. He played with a ring that Ryan had given him once they got to his house. It was beautiful but he felt like he couldn't accept it. That's why he was playing with it. Wondering if he should accept Ryan and be his boyfriend. He just didn't know.

“Gavin, is it alright if my contact visits?” Ryan asked as he snapped Gavin out of his thoughts.

“Of course.” Gavin smiled some. He wondered who the person was. It had to be someone capable of being a double agent. A betrayer. He saw Ryan text someone on his phone and he waited.

The wait seemed to be forever. Gavin ended up falling asleep as he had curled up next to Ryan on the bed. He only woke up as he heard a familiar voice.

“Glad everything worked out. I know you've been waiting for a while to get Gavin.”

Gavin opened his eyes and glanced up to see Ray. He squinted his eyes to the other lad confused. “Ray?” He mumbled and felt a hand go into his hair.

“Hey Vav, glad you're doing better.” Ray smiled at him and Gavin smiled back. “But I'm here to say goodbye to you.” Ray knelt down. “I've decided to tell Jack the truth and I'm sure she'll kill me once she finds out.” Ray told him and Gavin frowned.

“The truth? What would that be?” Gavin questioned and went closer to Ryan's body. He was just so warm and reassuring.

“Ray has been working for me this whole time. His relationship with Jack was just a cover-up. His position in the crew was just a ruse.” Ryan told Gavin and that made him shift uncomfortably.

“Was our friendship the same way?” Gavin lifted his head a bit to stare at Ray who looked down.

“At the beginning it was. But later on I could see how important it was to have you to confide in. Even if you were drunk most of the time.” Ray laughed some. “I value you, Gavin, and so does Ryan. I told him about you and what everyone thought of you. Jack loved you as a son, even if you were an idiot at times. Geoff cared for you but low-key hated you. Michael tolerated you. And I, well, pretended to hate you.” Ray explained, and Gavin gave him a look. “I know finding this out didn't make your day better but I wanted you to know the truth. Barely anyone cares for you. But Ryan does. Stay with him buddy, and stay happy.” Ray advised before standing up.

“Thank you Ray.” Ryan said softly and Gavin leaned into him with a frown.

“No problem man. I'll see you in hell.” Ray winked and Ryan nodded. “See you, Vav.” Ray waved then left.

“He's going to let Jack kill him?” Gavin asked in a small voice.

“I presume so. He told me that he felt bad about breaking Jack's heart. I guess in some way Ray does love her but he feels like they can't be together. Not after what he did.” Ryan told Gavin as he played with his hair. “Sleep Gavin. I'll wake you if anything happens.” Ryan informed him.

Gavin just nodded and let his eyes close again. Today had been so eventful yet devastating. Gavin just wanted some rest.

* * *

Morning came and Gavin was woken up by Ryan yelling at someone. He didn't know who and he wasn't going to find out anytime soon. Or maybe sooner was better.

He opened his eyes and saw Ryan pushing someone out of his house. Gavin didn't know who it was and he didn't want to.

“Let me in Haywood!” The yell came and Gavin shuddered as he remembered it. Seems Burnie had found Ryan pretty quickly and Ryan was pissed that he was there. “I just want to apologize to the fucking kid!” Burnie yelled louder and Ryan slammed the door in his face.

“Ryan?” Gavin questioned as he rubbed his eyes. The other turned to face him and froze. “Why was Burnie here?” Gavin frowned.

“Oh... I was hoping you didn't see that. Yelling probably didn't help.” Ryan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “He wanted to apologize to you... but I don't trust him at all.” Ryan pursed his lips.

Gavin listened and he could hear Burnie yelling from the other side. Saying something along the lines of begging for forgiveness from him. “Maybe we should hear him out?” Gavin told Ryan who sighed.

“No, Gavin. That wouldn't be a wise idea. Burnie never has good intentions, you know this!” Ryan snapped and Gavin just looked down.

“Let him in. I'll stay by you so nothing can happen. I'm sure you'll protect me, Ryan.” Gavin told him as he reached his hand out to take Ryan's. “I trust you.” He said softly.

Ryan swallowed nervously. He wanted to say no. To tell him it was dangerous. But hearing someone say they trust you; hearing someone say they're sure to be protected by you - that’s when you lose yourself. That's what happened to Ryan. He lost himself in Gavin’s words and he couldn't help but say yes.

“Fine, but stay by my side. Don't get close to him. We never know what he’s going to do.” Ryan told him softly as he went to open the door. “Are you ready?” Ryan looked at Gavin for his cue to open the door. It took a little while until Gavin nodded to the other and Ryan opened the door to see Burnie standing there.

He had mud caked onto him and some bruises on his face. From what? Ryan hadn’t a clue. But he did know that Burnie was always getting into trouble with someone.

“I’m here to apologize to Gav. Will ya guys let me in or not?” Burnie hissed and Ryan frowned. “I can strip if ya want me. Not like Gavin hasn’t seen me naked before.” Burnie smirked and Ryan pushed Gavin behind him as he sent a death glare to the man. “Fine fine. I’ll take my jacket off if it makes your high and mighty ass get untwisted from ya panties.” Burnie muttered. He stripped himself of his jacket and let it land on the ground with a wet slap.

“You’re wet too? Jesus.” Ryan sighed and Burnie just chuckled as he was let in.

“It's raining outside. So, I seeked refuge in your house.” Burnie told him and Ryan pushed Burnie away from them by his chest.

“Don't come any closer. Did you want to apologize or not?” Ryan hissed and Burnie frowned some before letting out a low chuckle.

“I wanted to tell you guys that you're not safe from me. The apologizing thing was just a ruse to get in here.” Burnie purred as he walked up to Ryan and grabbed his chin. “I'll get Gavin from you, Haywood. Even if you think you're safe. You're not.” Burnie spat and Ryan flinched back. He slapped Burnie’s hand away from his face.

“Get your hand off of me.” Ryan backed away with Gavin. “And get out of my house.” Ryan told him and Burnie laughed.

“Fine Haywood. I'll leave but watch your back. I'll be coming for what's mine.” Burnie said and he went to leave, but not before he sent a wink to Gavin who shrunk into himself behind Ryan.

Ryan glared at Burnie, who left with a laugh. The door slammed behind him causing Gavin to yelp in surprise and Ryan just closed his eyes. “I won't let him take you, Gavin. Never.” Ryan told the other and he turned to face him.

Gavin nodded, biting his lip. “I know you won't let me get taken by him.” Gavin said and he reached out to take Ryan's hand in his own. “Remember I trust you, Ryan. I know you'll protect me.” Gavin said as he smiled softly, looking up to Ryan. “Thank you. Thank you for everything Ryan.” He said softly and went to glance down but Ryan grabbed his chin.

“I'm glad you trust me.” Ryan said as he let his thumb run over Gavin's bottom lip. “Can... Can I kiss you, Gavin?” Ryan's voice was soft as he leaned in a bit. He just wanted to worship Gavin in every way. That meant sexually too but he'd take it slow for Gavin's sake.

Gavin's face had gotten red at the request but he nodded after a swallow. “Of course you can.” Gavin's voice went to a whisper. He felt like they were doing something scandalous but he knew it was something that lovers did.

That was something he wanted with Ryan. He wanted to be his completely. He wanted to be one with each other.

Gavin licked his own drying lips as he watched Ryan lean in. He watched the other for a while but closed his eyes before their lips met.

It was one of the best kisses he has had in awhile. It was soft and tender which was something he really wasn't used to. He shifted closer to Ryan for more - and he got just that. An arm wrapped around his waist to pull him closer, Ryan lazily running his tongue along Gavin’s bottom lip, slipping in when the younger man granted him entrance.

Gavin knew his face was red but he didn't care. Ryan felt good against his body. Ryan's kisses felt amazing. Everything about Ryan had felt amazing. The man in whole was amazing, and Gavin melted into him.

He felt a hand slide into his hair and tug gently as Ryan's lips began to stray. He felt lips kiss his jaw then trail down to his neck.

Gavin groaned when Ryan bit down softly and he let his arms wrap around the other's neck. “R-Ryan...” He moaned out softly.

“Gavin....” Ryan mumbled as he continued to make love bites. “We should stop before things get too heated.” Ryan scraped his teeth against the others shoulder and he bit down again. Gavin jolted against him then moaned lowly.

“Y-Yeah...” Gavin muttered as he was out of breath already.

“You okay?” Ryan asked as he went to pull away but Gavin couldn't help but pull Ryan back to him.

“Please... I want more. You make me feel safe.” Gavin told him and he went to touch Ryan's chest. “I want you to make me feel special. Please.” Gavin begged him softly as he leaned his head onto the older man’s chest.

Ryan blinked and watched Gavin. He put his hand in Gavin's hair. “I don't want to do anything you don't want me to Gavin.” Ryan licked his lips and shifted. “I love you, Gavin.”

“I know.” Gavin said and he looked up to him. “I think I love you too.” He said softly as he reached up, placing his hand on Ryan’s cheek.

Ryan smiled and took Gavin's hand in his. “Then be mine. Be mine forever.” Ryan muttered as he kissed the top of Gavin's hand. He then pulled Gavin into a deep kiss.

* * *

Michael was by the Los Santos sign as he looked down onto the city. The sunrise was always so damn pretty and it reminded him of Lindsay all the time. Well, it did when he managed to catch it. That wasn’t most of the time because he’d just stay inside in the morning since he didn’t need to be out. He sighed as he lit a match to smoke a cigarette real quick.

Jack had decided to ditch him to meet up with Ray. He knew the woman needed answers, but this badly? He sighed as he flicked a lit match into the gravel.

Maybe he should go rob some stores. Or maybe do a bank robbery by himself.

He shook his head to both options. Geoff would kill him again if he decided to do a heist by himself. That was only if he didn't give the money to crew. The other part would be because he put himself in danger.

He put his cigarette out once he finished it and sighed more as he got a beer out. “What am I doing with my life?” He asked out loud.

“Murdering innocents.” The voice came and Michael jolted, he was hearing voices. There was no way Lindsay would be around him. Not after the shit relationship they had.

“That's what I do for a living.” Michael shrugged as he went to take a swig of his beer but froze. The barrel of a gun was pressed to back of his head and he had heard it cocked. That was never a good sign.

“Jeremy is in a coma because of you, asshole.” Lindsay hissed. “No one tries to kill one of my crew members and gets away with it.” Lindsay told him and Michael chuckled.

“So, I'm not crazy. You're actually here. You're here talking to me when you told me you'd kill me the next time you see me.” Michael shifted and turned around to face her. The barrel of the gun was now pressed against his forehead. “Do it. I dare ya.” Michael edged her on and Lindsay frowned.

“I won't kill you if you want to die. Where's the fun in that?” Lindsay frowned deeply and all Michael could do was laugh.

“Here I thought I could die by your hand but no. You're just teasing me.” Michael rolled his eyes and brought his own gun out. “Why don't we have a little duel, beautiful? Let's see who shoots first.” Michael smirked and Lindsay nodded.

“First to shoot wins.”

“First to miss dies.” Michael added and Lindsay nodded.

“Ten paces?” Lindsay asked and Michael nodded again with a small smile.

They had their backs turned and began to walk but Michael stayed where he was. He glanced behind him, slowly turning as he watched Lindsay walk. Maybe he had lived a good enough life. Just maybe.

He rose his arm when Lindsay whipped around, shooting. He skimmed her arm but her bullet hit where she wanted. Michael let out a cough as he took a step back, clutching his chest.

“G-Good shot...” Michael smiled as he fell backwards. He tried to keep pressure on the wound but it wasn't working. The bullet hit where it wanted. He shouldn't even be thinking now. Just dying.

Lindsay realized just what she had done and she slowly walked over to Michael. She stood over him with her gun holstered now. Slowly she fell to her knees and moved his hair off his forehead.

Michael coughed and blood began to fill his mouth slowly. He looked at Lindsay and just smiled. He rose his hand up to touch her cheek.

She gripped his hand in hers and she smiled back at him. “I hate Geoff for breaking us up.” Lindsay told him. “Because I loved you and I still do. I'm so sorry Michael.” Lindsay mumbled as she looked at him. “He's ruined our lives.” Lindsay told him and he gripped her hand.

Michael wanted to talk. He wanted to tell her he loved her back. He wanted to tell her that she was always on his mind. Always in his dreams but the blood wasn’t letting him. Him dying was making it impossible for him to confess all his feelings for her.

He could feel himself fading.

His hand went limp in her hand and Lindsay tried not to sob. She shouldn't have shot him in the chest like that. His hand slid off and more blood pooled out of him. She covered her mouth and then she pulled away.

“I'm so sorry...” Lindsay muttered and backed away a couple steps. She then turned and left Michael there. She was sure he'd be found in a couple of hours anyways. She had to go see Jeremy and Matt.

* * *

Nothing was okay with Matt. He had been denied access to Jeremy's room as they made sure he was okay. He knew Jeremy had a mild concussion but he shouldn't be out this long, right?

He rubbed his face of the sleep deprivation as he wanted to stay awake. He wanted to know if Jeremy was okay. Things couldn't get much worse, right?

He had been wrong. He had seated himself when Lindsay rushed in with a bit of blood on her. “You okay?” Matt asked her as he stood up. Probably a bit too fast as he had wobbled a bit.

“I'm fine. What's the status on Jeremy?” Lindsay spoke fast. She was also bouncing a bit on her feet. It looked like she was on a sugar high but Matt knew better than to presume.

“I don't know what's up with him. All I know is that they've been in a room for a long time.” Matt told her and Lindsay frowned. “I was just waiting for them to come to me.” He added.

Lindsay tsked. “He's your boyfriend, Matt. Please be more assertive.” She sighed and walked up to the door he had pointed out. She knocked on it and a nurse poked their head out.

“May I help you?” The nurse asked curiously.

“I was wondering what the status on Mr, Dooley was? His boyfriend is worried sick.” Lindsay motioned towards Matt who waved at them.

The nurse looked over then to Lindsay. “He's in a coma. We don't know how long it'll take him to get out of it. We are just dressing his head wound. We are just about finished too. You guys can come in and visit him.” The nurse said and opened the door all the way.

Two nurses walked out with a doctor trailing behind. The doctor walked up to Matt. “Mr. Dooley seems to be in a stable condition. His head injury is the cause of this coma. It could be days, weeks, months or even years until he could wake up. But know we will take care of him. You can go see him now.” The doctor told Matt. He then moved aside as Matt rushed into Jeremy's room.

“Jeremy...” Matt's voice wavered as he tried not to cry.

“If you cry now I won't judge, Matt. Just let it out. I understand.” Lindsay intruded his thoughts and Matt sat down by Jeremy.

He grabbed his hand in his and kissed it as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Why would they do this to him? He wasn't even doing anything wrong. He barely interacted with them!!!” Matt snapped as he felt the tears fall down his cheeks. “Michael will pay.” Matt growled.

“Michael has already paid, Matt. No need to worry about him anymore. The only person we need to get is Jack. She is also to blame since she let it happen.” Lindsay said to him. “And I'll let you kill her.” She added, if to ease Matt’s anger.

Matt's grip on Jeremy's hand stayed but he nodded to Lindsay. “Sounds good.” He had to get some of his anger out.

Matt took a deep breath and pressed Jeremy’s hand to his lips as he placed a kiss on his palm. “I love you so much...” His voice was soft. “I’ll come back for you, promise.” Matt murmured, standing as he patted Jeremy’s hand. He knew he’d be safe and that was all Matt needed to know.

He left the room with Lindsay trailing behind him. “I have Michael’s phone.” Lindsay stated; she had got it out from his car with a pair of gloves on just for this moment.

“Good, ask where that bitch is.” Matt hissed as they made their way over to the car.

* * *

Ray took a deep breath as he had finally sent a text back to Jack. It was about time too. He leaned on the fence near Trevor’s place as he had just done a job for the man. Then his phone rang and he answered immediately.

“Hello?” Ray questioned as he heard panting on the other line.

_“You think you are fucking apologizing to me? Fuck you. I don’t want to hear your excuses.”_

Ray closed his eyes as he heard the anger in her voice. She had every right to be angry with him. “I just want to talk Jack, please.” Ray begged. He had to or else she wouldn’t even consider.

There was silence for a while then Ray heard her sigh.

_“Fine... Fuck... I hate you so much. Where are you?”_

Ray couldn’t help but smile. He’d get to see her before he told her the full truth. Then he’d tell her. He was ready to die by her hand - it would be okay.

“I’ll be at the airfield in Sandy Shores. You know the one that Trevor owns? That one.” Ray told her as he made his way over to his car.

_“See you soon.”_

Ray looked at the screen of his phone in time to see the picture there. It was of the two of them at the Los Santos Pier in a photo booth. Jack’s smile stretched from ear to ear and he always chuckled at the image. This time he just smiled. He’d see her soon enough.

Ray made it to the field in about twenty minutes, and as he arrived, he saw Jack already there. She was sitting in a helicopter that she owned. They made eye contact after he got out of his vehicle and she got out of the chopper.

“What is it that you wanted to talk about?” Jack asked as she took her flight helmet off and shook her hair out.

Ray just watched her and couldn’t help but smile at seeing her. “Beautiful as always, Jack.” Ray smiled to her and Jack scoffed.

“My heart is in pieces because of you. Don’t call me beautiful, ass.” Jack snapped. Even if she wanted answers from him that didn’t mean she’d have to grovel at his feet. She didn’t want to get to the point where she was a crying mess and begging for him back. No, she was stronger than that.

“I’m sorry that I’ve caused you such pain... But I wanted to tell you the truth. About me. About everything.” Ray told her as his smile disappeared.

Jack gave him a wary look before nodding for him to continue. Just what had he have to say to her?

“Everything I’ve done in this crew. All my feelings and connections for the others. They were all a plan.” Ray explained slowly without giving eye contact. “I was a mole planted into your crew to get information about Gavin to Ryan. To get information on how everyone thought of Gavin.” Ray said and he looked at her. “Nothing I did was real. None of my feelings for you were real... I’m so sorry.” Ray stated and stood there.

There was silence for a long time. There was just silence because Jack couldn’t believe what he was saying. His feelings for her weren’t REAL? So, he had just played with her? They said I love you to each other how many times? He drops this bomb on her? Did he even have a soul? Did he even have a heart? She swallowed the lump in her throat down and looked up to him.

She saw how he wasn’t giving her eye contact and all she thought was: coward.

“Y-You finally contact me after a full two days just to tell me this bullshit? Just to tell me that what we had was FAKE?! It wasn’t fake to me, Ray. It was real! It was so real that I was even considering on marrying you but you broke my heart before I could ask.” Tears were pouring down her face and she wasn’t wiping them away.

“I-” Jack cut him off with a yell.

“NO! YOU DON’T GET TO SAY ANYTHING MORE!” She yelled in her distress.

She wanted to hit something. She just wanted to strangle him because his lies were bullshit. He couldn’t be telling the truth. She shook her head. There was no way.

“You’re lying.” Jack stated and took a step back. “Those months that we spent together felt so real.” Jack’s voice cracked as she spoke. She had tried to calm herself down but it wasn’t working. Her whole world was crumbling and it was all because of him.

“I’m not lying.” Ray said flatly and that’s when she had enough. “I... am only telling you the truth from now on.” Ray said to her and Jack threw him a glare.

  
“That won’t last long.” Jack mumbled as she was calm now and she walked up to him and grabbed him by his shirt. “Because I’m done with your shit.” She hissed and socked him in the stomach. He tried to double over in pain but Jack kept him doing so. “Take it...” She demanded and continued to beat him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while, huh? Sorry, I was trying to get someone I know to edit it. But here it is! Then two more chapters left! Lets see how this goes folks! ;D


	9. Your Love is So Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situations arise and tension is made.

Jack didn’t know how long she had been beating Ray for but she did know he was barely moving. She knelt down and made him look at her by grabbing his hair. “I’m surprised you’re still  conscious. I’m sure I’ve been beating you for a while.” Jack sighed and let go of his hair causing Ray to groan.

“J-Jack...” Ray’s voice was hoarse though he hadn’t been screaming. All he had been doing was grunting at her hits. 

Her rage had begun anew when he had talked. It just kept the fuel alive so, she went back to beating him just with her hands. No weapons because her rage was fueling her hits which made them more puncturing. 

“No, I’m not listening to you anymore! Besides... I’m not done beating you...” Jack muttered and continued on. She didn’t hear his protests. She didn’t hear anything he said as her anger got the best of her. No sound interrupted her as she kept focused on Ray and only him.

She usually kept her emotions in check because going berserk wasn’t healthy for a person. Hell, keeping any type of words back from what you’ve wanted to say to a person is bad also. He hadn’t given her the chance to talk it out before. So, her emotions built up.

Her only real way of getting rid of her stress was doing the shooting range or just flying around. But ever since the heist had gone underway then her activities have not been helping. Barely anything had been. Talking to Ray helped her but now she was beating him because everything about him was a lie. She was done and he was going to die.

It had taken her a while to notice but she saw Ray wasn’t moving or making sounds anymore. She slowed her hits and then stopped altogether. The realization of her actually murdering him hitting her in the subconscious. 

“R-Ray?” She mumbled and knelt down to check his pulse. She went wide eyed and tumbled backwards onto her ass. She had killed him? She had really killed him.

She got her phone out in a hurry as she saw the blood on her knuckles. It was either hers or Ray’s blood but she didn’t know. Nor did she care. All she knew was that she needed help to cover everything up. She was feeling too much like shit to try and do it on her own.

-Michael, I need your help. I did something really bad... Please. Please respond when you can.- 

Jack went to pick herself up from the ground as she got the response. She texted him the location as she took a couple steps back. Should she just fly away? Leave his body there or stay and wait for Michael? She bit her bottom lip and looked at the chopper then looked back to Ray. She really shouldn’t abandon his body there but she was going to. She couldn’t handle this anymore. It was all too much.

She shook her head as she ran to the chopper but almost fell over a rock. Tears clouded her vision as she got back up and she went to slide into the helicopter. She started it and began to ascend without the seatbelt on and she heard honking from below.

It wasn’t Michael that she had spotted. No, it was other people and she was glad she decided to leave. Sure, she had taken a life today but she didn’t want her life to be taken. A small smirk made it’s way on her face as tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Kerry had been leaning against the car for a while just waiting for Matt to come out of the hospital. He had been worried sick about Jeremy ever since and Matt not coming out was not a good sign either. He rubbed his temples and looked at the message Ray had sent him. “Hope you're safe.” Kerry grumbled and looked up once Matt and Lindsay went up to him.

Their conversation was quick as Kerry drove them to the meeting spot. He slammed on is breaks and glanced up to see Jack leaving in the helicopter. That wasn't good. He honked his horn in annoyance and glared at her.

He hadn't noticed that Matt and Lindsay ran to Ray. “He has no pulse!” Matt yelled as Lindsay went back over to Kerry.

“He has a lot of bruises from what I can see. Jack didn't go easy on him.” Lindsay frowned. “I don't think we can save him.” Lindsay glanced back to Ray and Matt.

“I'm still calling the police.” Kerry told her with a scowl. He didn't mean to be mean to her but he was just so upset that one of his best friends died. Or was going to die. He dialed the number and watched Lindsay walk to Ray. “Hi, I'm calling to report a death.” He listened to the cop and began to explain how they came upon him.

It was a mess as the cops and ambulance came. Kerry explained what happened to Ray and how they saw his attacker leave by helicopter.

Lindsay stood away from the body with Matt standing in front of her. “This is bad. Two people from our side are not okay. Ray’s dead while Jeremy is in a fucking coma.” Matt hissed and shook his head. He was done with everything. “We should just kill each other. Get this whole mess done and over with.” Matt spat.

“No, that won’t solve anything, Matt. You know that.” Lindsay told him as she shook her head. She looked over to Kerry and saw he was still speaking with the police. She looked back at Matt. “We have to get back to Ryan and report to him about who has died. He’d like to know if Ray survived his meeting with Jack or not. I’m sure he told him that he’d try and talk to Jack.” Lindsay said as she went to walk over to Kerry.

Matt watched her from his spot by the car and just mused over the events in the past week. It was all fucked. He’d rather they all get together against a common enemy but that wasn’t happening anytime soon. He slid into the car once he noticed Lindsay coming back and took the car keys that she handed him.

“He just said to take care of his baby. Also to pick him up when he sends us a message.” Lindsay told him then walked over to the passenger side and she slid in. “So, we’re going to Ryan’s house?” She asked and Matt nodded as he got the car started. 

“We’ve got to tell him everything...” Matt grumbled and they went on their way.

* * *

Gavin panted as he felt Ryan curl his fingers inside of him. He groaned out loudly as he gripped the sheets under him. The blankets on the top had been shedded and Ryan had Gavin on his hand and knees as he spread his hole.

“I love your noises.” Ryan told Gavin as he raked his nails down Gavin’s side. A strange sound escaped Gavin’s throat and Ryan couldn’t help but do it again. 

“R-Ryan...” Gavin mumbled as he tried to squirm away from the touch. Everything was so stimulating. He knew that was the point but it didn’t mean he couldn’t still be embarrassed. He moaned out to Ryan curling his fingers inside him again and he buried his face into the bed. Moaning into it but Ryan grabbed him by his hair to lift him up to hear his voice.

“I want to hear you, Gavin.” Ryan told him as his fingers delved deeper into Gavin. A loud moan escaped Gavin as he whimpered to the pleasure. “God... You sound so sexy.” Ryan praised him as he slipped his fingers out.

Gavin groaned to the loss and he looked back to Ryan. “P-Please, I want you inside of me.” Gavin begged him as he shifted to spread his legs for Ryan. Everything the older man did made him feel so good. His touch was electrifying while his kisses felt like he was flying.

Everything about Ryan made Gavin feel so good. He knew it was too good to be true but he hoped everything would stay okay. He hoped that Ryan would always be his and stay by his side.

“Of course, I’ll give you anything you want.” Ryan mumbled as he went to rub lube all over his cock after he rolled a condom on. He pressed the tip of his cock against Gavin’s opening then slid in with ease. “Oh god, you feel so fucking good.” Ryan moaned out as he pushed himself all the way into Gavin. He held himself in place by holding onto Gavin’s sides. “S-So good.” He whispered as he leaned his head back.

“R-Ryan...!” Gavin groaned out then licked his drying lips. He went to lean himself on his elbows then he felt Ryan shift behind him. Ryan began to pull out then he thrust back into him causing a loud drawn out moan from Gavin.

“You keep moaning like that and I'll be sure to come real soon.” Ryan groaned as he continued to thrust into the other. Everything felt so perfect. Ryan loved it all and he knew Gavin loved it too. They were in perfect bliss as they had intercourse.

Sometimes the position would change and Ryan would gaze into Gavin's eyes lovingly. He'd kiss all over Gavin's face to worship his body. To worship Gavin because he deserved it. 

Their hands were exploring each other. Ryan discovered every spot that made Gavin shiver and beg for more. He discovered the areas that caused Gavin to melt even more and he'd smirk up to his lover. He'd catch the blush left on Gavin's cheeks as he'd caress his body and he'd smile.

They'd kiss each other's bodies and they went back to fucking. Gavin was on Ryan's lap at the end and he moaned out Ryan's name as he came. Ryan came with him and groaned into his chest. He licked Gavin's neck and sucked there to make a mark as he came inside of Gavin. He shifted to slide out a little as he tied off the condom then threw it into the trash near them.

“You're amazing.” Ryan mumbled out of breath and he pulled Gavin down for a short make out session. A small groan escaped from Gavin as he kissed Ryan back and he pushed Ryan down on the bed. 

“Time to cuddle.” Gavin purred to Ryan and he nuzzled his neck then sighed. His leg went to lay across Ryan's legs as he stayed close to him.

Ryan hummed in content as he shifted to put his arms around Gavin. He kissed Gavin's cheeks and heard the other make a small sound. “I love you so much.” Ryan smiled as he went to kiss him on the lips.

“Love you too.” Gavin muttered back then he kissed Ryan back. “You make me so happy.” Gavin added as he rubbed his face against Ryan's then buried his face in his neck.

“You make me happy too.” Ryan agreed with him softly and he relaxed with him. 

He began to play with Gavin's hair. He ran it through his fingers as he began to space out. His thoughts racing over all the recent events. He looked down at Gavin who had fallen asleep and he hoped the other was truly happy. He wanted to give the younger man everything. He wanted to shower him with things and praise him for minor things. Even if it got old then Ryan would still do it because Gavin deserved it.

Ryan sighed and finally let his eyes close. Maybe things will be better once they woke up.

* * *

Ryan jolted awake at the sound of pounding on his door. He glanced around and saw no sign of Gavin. “Gavin!” He called out and heard a yes from his bathroom. He sighed in relief and went to get up. He wondered how long they'd been sleeping. It probably wasn't for that long, right?

He grabbed some sweats and slipped them on before going to the door. He opened it and saw Matt with Lindsay. They pushed their way into his house and began talking a mile a minute.

He heard something about Ray and blood then another thing like Kerry with the police.

“Whoa! Slow the hell down. Now talk one at a time!” Ryan demanded. They nodded in unison and Gavin came to Ryan's side with only a long shirt on. Ryan sat down and motioned for Gavin to do the same.

“I'll go first.” Lindsay announced then she cleared her throat. “We got to Jeremy in time and he's in the hospital now. It seems he has fallen into a coma and the doctors don't know when he'll be awake. So, we went to go back outside to meet up with Kerry.” Lindsay said and held up Michael's phone for them both to see. 

Gavin gasped at seeing the familiar device and Ryan blinked. “You killed him?” Ryan asked and Lindsay nodded.

“We got ahold of Jack through this. She said she did something bad so we went to the place she said to go.” Lindsay explained as Matt nodded.

“But once we got there we saw Jack flying away as Ray was on the ground dead.” Matt continued on. “Kerry called the police and he talked to them once they got there. He told us it wouldn't be that long but he hasn't texted us to go pick him up.” Matt explained. “Now we're just worried.” 

Ryan nodded to that as he frowned some. “So, Ray and Michael are dead?” They both nodded as Gavin went to get up but Ryan kept him in his lap. “What happened to Jack?” He asked.

“She flew off. We don't know where but she did text Michael's phone to say we're dead.” Lindsay told him and Ryan nodded.

“Well, it seems we are in a bind now.” Ryan sighed. “That's never good.” Ryan frowned more.

Gavin tried once more to get up but Ryan pulled him back into his lap. “S-Stop it.” Gavin muttered as he got up once Ryan let him. Gavin rushed out of the room as a sob escaped.

“Guess Michael and Ray’s deaths are hitting him bad.” Ryan sighed as the other two nodded to him. “Well, I’ll try and get ahold of Geoff. I can just see if he’d talk it out and not try a shoot out. People from both our crews are dead on this day. I’m sure Geoff won’t be that difficult.” Ryan nodded as he went to get up but Lindsay got up.

“I think you should leave Gavin be. Michael and Ray were his bois, Ryan. He’ll be crying for a while.” Lindsay stood her ground as she spoke. She was still a bit shaken up that she had killed Michael because she still loved him.

Ryan paused as he looked at her when she was speaking, then he glanced at his room from where Gavin’s sobs were escaping, a sigh passed his lips and he sat back down. “Are you two okay?” Ryan asked as Lindsay sat back down. 

“Not really. I’m worried about Jeremy. I thought things would be okay but there had been so much blood.” Matt shivered and Ryan leaned forward to extend his hand towards the other.

“I’m sorry, Matt.” Ryan spoke soft and he glanced to Lindsay. “What about you? I knew you still had strong feelings for Michael. Why’d you kill him?” Ryan asked.

Lindsay rubbed her hands on her jeans as she heard Ryan. Memories of her and Michael going on dates flashing quickly through her mind. She let a titter escape her as she then rubbed her face. “I-I...” Her voice broke and she bit her bottom lip. “It was a kind of an old timey duel. Or a mexican standoff.” Lindsay elaborated. “He wanted to do it. I didn’t protest but he seemed so for it. So, I went with it,” she took a breath. “I thought I’d miss when I turned around to aim but I hit his chest right where his heart was. I... I was crushed, Ryan. I didn’t want to kill him. I wanted to talk about things,” Lindsay leaned on her knees as she stared at the ground.

“What’d he say to you?’

“He said nothing...” Lindsay muttered as she stared at the dark carpet. She looked back up to Ryan. “He was dying too fast in my arms. So, he couldn’t say anything. I apologized for letting Geoff break us up and admitted to him that I loved him.” Lindsay swallowed the sob that threatened to escape her. “I hadn’t planned on killing him. The need to kill him diminished once I saw him again. When I saw him then I just wanted to kiss him. To ask for him back. To tell him to leave Geoff and to come to us but I fucking killed him!” Lindsay was yelling by the end of her rant. Tears streaming freely down her face as she gripped the front of her shirt.

A strangled sound escaped her as she doubled over and sobs came. 

Ryan looked at her and he felt bad for her. He went to stand and turned to see Gavin in the doorway. He was wearing a pair of pants now along with the long shirt. “Gavin, are you okay?” Ryan asked and the other nodded his head.

Gavin walked over to Ryan and crushed him in a hug. Ryan made a soft surprised sound but hugged Gavin back. 

“Everything’s gone to shit.” Gavin muttered into his chest and Ryan nodded. “What are we going to do?” Gavin sniffled and he looked up to Ryan with red eyes.

“We’re going to work it out.” Ryan said sternly. He then looked at Matt and Lindsay as he grinned. “And put Geoff in his place if he doesn’t play by the rules.” Ryan added and Matt nodded.

“I-I’m up for that.” Lindsay said between soft cries. Her sobbing had calmed down enough for her to speak and Matt nodded again.

“I want to get back at Geoff for just dropping me after one job. I don’t appreciate how he treated me.” Matt growled as he went to stand. “I don’t like how he treated ANY of us.” Matt sneered.

“Then we are okay with doing this?” Ryan asked and everyone agreed. Ryan looked at Gavin who smiled at him. “I’m glad you’re okay with this.” Ryan muttered and kissed him on the lips.

“It’s because you were right about him, Ryan. Geoff is an arsehole and he needs to be taught a lesson. Put into place.” Gavin said against Ryan’s lips. “I’m happy to help.” This time Gavin deepened the kiss and Ryan smiled to the fact that Gavin was on his side. Then that meant he could finally get his happy ending.

* * *

Geoff stood next to his hearse and stared at Michael’s dead body. A buddy of his called him out to the Los Santos sign to have a talk. Then he found Michael in a pool of his own blood. He got his phone out and dialed Jack’s number. He’d hope the woman would pick up because if she didn’t then he was in a whole lot of trouble.

_ “Hello?” _

Geoff heard the strain in her voice but ignored it. 

“Where ya at?” Geoff asked as he let the cigarette that was in his mouth drop. He then rubbed it into nothing in the gravel.

_ “Strip club. Getting my mind off of things. You?”  _

The conversation was light and dull to Geoff as he stared at Michael’s dead body. Nothing was okay.

“Staring at Michael’s dead body.” Geoff said through gritted teeth. He hadn’t even noticed he was grinding his teeth together.

The line went silent for a while then Geoff heard a sob. Jack was crying while probably receiving a lap dance from a stripper. Geoff let a bitter laugh escape him as he imagined the scene then he shook his head.

“Are you okay?” Geoff knew his voice cracked but he didn’t care. He was staring at his favorite dead on the ground. Life was shit.

_ “Of course not. First Ryan takes Gavin. Then Ray breaks my heart. Then I kill Ray. I find out about Michael’s death and I’m just an emotional mess, Geoff. I’m not okay, boss.”  _

Geoff frowned as he listened to her. It probably didn’t help that he was sure Gavin would stay with Ryan too. Gavin wouldn’t come back to him. Not after the way he treated him.

_ “Where did they leave Michael?”  _

“At the Los Santos sign.” 

_ “I’ll be there soon.” _

“Alright, see you soon, Jack. Oh, and Jack... I’m sorry about Ray.” Geoff said and then he heard the dial tone. Geoff pocketed his phone after she hung up and his attention went back to the dead body. At least he brought his hearse today.

Geoff had finally moved to open the back of his hearse when Jack pulled up in her car. She got out once she opened the door then she walked over to Geoff.

“So, who killed him?” Jack asked him and Geoff shrugged.

“Don’t have a clue. Who did Michael almost kill to get someone to kill him?” Geoff asked her as he left the back doors open for the hearse then he went over to Michael. Jack followed behind him after she spread a blue tarp in the back of the hearse for Geoff.

“He almost killed Jeremy I think. So, that’d make him the target from someone in Ryan’s crew.” Jack pointed out and Geoff scoffed.

“Could be anyone then. That group is so tightly wound together that anyone could have killed Michael in a fit of anger.” Geoff mumbled as he stared off into the city.

“Don’t even have a general idea, then?” Jack asked as she crossed her arms.

“Not a damn clue, Jack.” Geoff blinked a few times then gave the woman eye contact. “If they killed Michael then he clearly had it coming, no?” Geoff asked her then walked past her with the dead Michael in his arms.

Jack frowned as she pursed her lips. Nothing was right about this situation but she was sure it’d be rectified soon.

Jack didn’t know how long she had been standing there but Geoff was standing by her now. 

“Ryan just called me.” Geoff explained and that grabbed her attention. “He wants to meet at Trevor’s airfield.” Geoff told her and glanced at her. “You think you can drive us both from my house? I have to drop Michael off with my guy to get his body cremated.” Geoff explained. 

“Sounds good to me. Let’s get going then.” Jack told him as she went to get in her car to follow him to his house.

Getting everything done took a little bit longer than Jack presumed. The guy didn’t ask any questions but getting to the meeting place took a while. Jack had wanted to fly but Geoff didn’t let her. He said it’d look bad on them but she hadn’t cared. She knew his word was law though, so she didn’t protest.

They made it to the meeting spot and Jack noticed it was right by the military base. She frowned as she stepped out and looked to her left to see the ocean.

“Nice for you guys to finally join us.” Ryan’s voice came from in front of them and she looked to see him. He had a double-barrel shotgun in his hands with Gavin next to him.

Gavin had a flashlight in hand and Jack stepped up but Geoff held her back.

“Some arrangements for Michael had to be done. Since some little birdie told me that he was dead.” Geoff shot a glare at Gavin who looked away. “Thanks for the present, Ryan.” Geoff hissed in anger.

“That wasn’t me.” Ryan put a hand to his chest offended that he had been blamed. “I wish it had been but no.” Ryan shook his head. “That was someone else from my crew.” Ryan assured Geoff who made a face.

“Either way, fuck you all.” Geoff snarled.

Lindsay stepped forward with her hands up. Clearly there was no weapon there but Jack was still wary. She felt like she couldn’t trust anyone.

“I killed Michael.” Lindsay explained as she put her hand to her chest. “He put Jeremy in a coma so I seeked revenge. I’m sorry. I hadn’t thought I’d hit my mark.” Lindsay swallowed. 

Geoff listened and he frowned. “Fucking apologizing doesn’t bring him back, does it?” Geoff growled as he took steps forward.

Gavin frowned as something from Geoff blinded him then he realized what it was. “Lindsay! Look out!” Gavin yelled out but Geoff’s punch connected with Lindsay's face.

Gavin winced and looked away as he saw blood splatter onto the ground.

Lindsay screamed out in pain and in rage as she spit out the blood that collected in her mouth. She was sure some teeth came out too but she didn’t have time to worry about that.

“You asshole!” She shouted as she took out a micro smg and pointed it at Geoff. “One more step towards me and you’re dead, old man.” Lindsay hissed.

“People! People! Please calm down. We can talk this out like civil adults, I’m sure.” Ryan’s voice boomed through the group. “We’re all adults here. Now let’s act like some.” Ryan hissed but more at Geoff who rolled his eyes. 

Geoff got out of his crouched position and stood straight. He slipped his brass knuckles into his pockets. “I’m all ears.” Geoff said.

“You need to disband Fake AH Crew.” Ryan spat and Geoff faced him with a scowl.

“Why? We were doing fine until you came along and put shit into Gavin’s head! We were all doing fine. Then you ruined everything!” Geoff yelled at Ryan who didn’t flinch at all.

“You did this to the crew yourself, Geoff.” Ryan snarled as he walked up to his former boss. “Disband and leave.” Ryan hissed and Geoff stood straight.

“Make me.” Geoff stared at Ryan hard but nothing happened.

“Just do it.” Ryan hissed and Geoff scoffed.

“You have nothing to use against me to make me disband, Ryan. I’ll find more morons to employ under the crew. More idiots who’d be willing to do my bidding.” Geoff explained as he poked Ryan’s chest. “I don’t need any of you shitheads! Not anymore.” Geoff scoffed and he looked away.

Ryan frowned and he glanced back to Gavin who was looking down. Then he looked back at Geoff. “Maybe you should just leave then.” Ryan held up his sawed-off shotgun to press against Geoff’s chest. “Leave this world permanently.” Ryan growled and he went to pull the trigger.

It was a series of things that happened then. Ryan hadn’t noticed Gavin running to go push Geoff out of the way and there was a piercing scream that filled the night.

Geoff landed on the ground with a soft grunt and everything seemed to slow down for Ryan.

There was Gavin on the ground with blood flowing freely from his shot wound. “W-Why would you do that?!” Ryan scrambled to apply pressure to his wound.

“N-No killing Geoff...” Gavin was breathing heavily. He was trying to get his mind off the pain but it was too much. He couldn’t handle it well and he let his eyes close.

“Gavin, stay awake.” Ryan slapped his face gently and Gavin jolted away then screamed in pain. Ryan winced to that and he swallowed. “We’ll get an ambulance. We’ll get you fixed up. I promise Gavin. I’m sorry.” Ryan breathed out in slow even breaths as tears slid down his face.

“I-It’s alright, Rye-bread. It’s m-my fault for being stupid...” Gavin laughed then groaned loudly in pain.

“H-Hey, no reason to call yourself stupid. I know you love Geoff like a dad. I should be apologizing...” Ryan mumbled.

“And getting him to a fucking hospital!” Jack’s voice cut in to separate the two and to remind them that they weren’t alone. “We stay here any longer and he could die from blood loss. Everyone help get him into my car! It’s the fastest! Stat!” Jack bellowed and people began to move.

Ryan didn't want to let go of Gavin but Jack forced him away. He made a soft sound as he tried to grab onto Gavin’s hand again but Jack stopped him.

“Be more useful, Ryan. Get your ass in your car and meet us there.” Jack hissed.

“How do I not know you won't take Gavin back to your base?” Ryan growled then Jack slapped him.

“His life's in danger, Ryan. I'm not fucking stupid!” Jack snapped. “Now go!” She pushed him towards his car then she went back to Gavin.

Matt and Kerry along with Geoff got Gavin into the backseat of Jack's car. 

“Apply pressure to the wound Geoff!” Jack instructed and Geoff nodded as he stayed quiet.

* * *

Geoff hadn’t really thought things out with Gavin. He didn’t think that Ryan would actually shoot him. He just thought that the man would threaten him then take Gavin. He hadn’t expected to die. Hell, he hadn’t expected Gavin to try and protect him.

“Am I a bad parent figure?” Geoff wondered out loud.

Jack snorted. “Of course you are. Gavin wouldn’t have sided with Ryan if you were more of a father to him. You know that.” Jack told him and kept speeding through the streets of Los Santos.

Geoff frowned to how Jack responded but he presumed that she was correct. She was never wrong about her assumptions and he always trusted her judgement. He applied more pressure and looked out the window to the blurry city. Maybe he should have been a better father figure to Gavin. Maybe he should have been a better crew leader. Either way he couldn’t fix his past mistakes. He could only make sure he was better from then on out.

Jack pulled into the parking lot and jumped out to scream for people to help. Hospital workers rushed out of the building to come to their aid. A gurney came out along with people pulling Gavin out of Geoff’s arms and out of the car. Orders were shouted between the employees and Gavin was being treated to.

Geoff slid out of the car and noted the blood on Jack’s car seat. “Is he going into emergency surgery?” Geoff asked and Jack nodded her head.

Geoff cursed under his breath and he flopped down into a waiting room chair. He was sure it’d be a while. He glanced at the clock and then the entrance as Ryan rushed in.

“Where is he?!” Ryan bellowed and Jack went over to explain to him what was happening. Geoff watched from afar how defeated Ryan looked. Just how hurt he looked since he had hurt the person he loved. Geoff looked away with a frown as he stared hard at the floor. He had really fucked up this time.

* * *

Time was passing by slowly. Every member of the crew had now arrived at the emergency room to wait to hear about Gavin. Ryan paced back and forth due to his nervousness. His fingers rubbing his forearms every so often after he glanced at the time.

Everyone was restless. No one had come out of the surgery room to inform them on the status of Gavin. No one even said what was happening with the younger crew member. Everyone was antsy.

Ryan didn’t know how long it had taken but he was now sitting down with right leg shaking. Then the loud beep of the heart monitor going off. Ryan froze as he stared at the floor wide eyed. That wasn’t for Gavin, no. It couldn’t be for him.

Everyone was frozen. No one knew what to do but a doctor came out in blood soaked scrubs. “Is the next of kin here?” The doctor asked and Geoff stood.

“That's me.” Geoff grumbled as he followed the man off to the side.

“I’m sorry but he didn’t make it. There was no way to stop the blood from flowing.” The doctor informed him and frowned. “The wounds were big.” He added and all Geoff could do was nod to him. His world slowly began to crumble around him over the fact that Gavin was actually dead.

“T-Thanks, doc.” Geoff nodded to the man as he forced a smile. “I'll tell his friends...” he mumbled and the doctor nodded before leaving Geoff.

Geoff took a deep breath and went back to the others. He motioned them to surround him as he took a deep breath. “It seems Gavin didn't make it.” Geoff swallowed around the lump in his throat. He was keeping himself from completely losing it. “Gavin is gone.” Geoff added in a whisper.

At first it was quiet in the group then soft sobs escaped Jack. Geoff bit his lip then Ryan stood up in anger.

“No! You’re lying!” Ryan stood with a new rage burning inside of him. He didn’t know for who but it was there. “There is no way he is dead!” Ryan bellowed and tried to push past Geoff into the surgery room but two security guards pushed him back. “No! My Gavin is alive! He’s alive, damn it!” Ryan yelled.

Jack went over and grabbed Ryan by his shoulder with tears streaking down her face. “Stop making a scene, Ryan. Gavin’s gone...” Her voice was soft and Ryan wanted to ignore every word she said but he couldn’t.

Ryan shook his head in denial still and he fell to his knees with a loud smack. “No...” His voice cracked. “NO!” He screamed as he wished he hadn’t pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I am done with this series! Thank you for all the people following and giving me kudos. It fueled the fire to finish this. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Yo! New story! Whoa! Yeah, this has been in the works for a while. Now I know where I want to go with it. I have other works on the way that include these guys. So... Um yeah comment if you'd like to see more. Because I am not sure how this story will turn out. Might be three or five chapters top.


End file.
